The Gale Bone
by KaiKusakabe
Summary: What if there was another survivor of the Kaguya Clan other than Kimimaro? Lin Kaguya, a transmigrant, lives on in the body of a boy never seen in both the anime. With his incomplete memories, can he change Kimimaro's fate after the downfall of the Clan? Watch (read) as the new variable of the Kaguya clan changes the outcome of Naruto! Includes Femhaku
1. Lin Kaguya

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story so criticism is greatly appreciated. As for the flow of the story, I have some things planned out so be prepared. The biggest question is (nope, not the pairings) whether I connect closely to cannon or stay away from it and slowly connect to it. I plan on encountering the females mentioned in the synopsis, but I'd like to know what pairing I should add to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters but I do own my own OC.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **Chapter 1: Lin Kaguya**

 _Where am I?_

I woke up in an unfamiliar environment. It was cold and barren, not to mention the atmosphere felt tense. Observing the surroundings I found that I was locked up in a room with another person beside me.

Upon a closer inspection, I slid back in shock, my eyes widened and my heart started to beat wildly. "This isn't possible. Ki-kimimaro?". I stuttered the name of the boy in front of me. The first thing I noticed was Kimimaro's paper-white hair, followed by the Kaguya Clan's signature red dots above their eyebrows. He seemed to be sleeping since he didn't respond to my shock.

"What happened. There is no way this is real.". I said scared, but there was a small hint of excitement in my words.

"Recall, recall, recall!". I repeated over and over, trying to remember what happened to me before this. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember, the only thing that struck me was the fact I didn't belong in this anime. Not in the anime I watched as a kid and _especially_ not in the cage where Kimimaro was kept. The other details I could recall were some events in the anime, my gender and finally the feeling I had when I left the previous world.

 _Fuck it! First I have to figure out who I am. From what I remember, Kimimaro was the only person being watched. The was because he had the …_

After the sudden realization, a large smile appeared on my face. "Shikotsumyaku!". Did I also have it? I really had no way to know since I still don't know how chakra works. But what I do know is I have the blood of the Kaguya clan in me!

My first decision at this moment was to organize my thoughts. Firstly, I can't remember much from where I came from. All I knew was that fact I was in an anime I watched and that I was feeling a great fear in my final moments. Secondly, my current body's name is Lin, Kaguya Lin. He was thrown in the cage with Kimimaro because they felt the same innate fear from him as they did Kimimaro. Which surprised me but I was still confused at the origins of my body.

It didn't matter to him, the thought of the possibility to awaken the Shikotsumyaku in the future greatly excited him. Finally, I can only remember bits and pieces of Naruto. I know that 'Naruto' was the main character and had many friends in the future, most of which I can recall. Next, some major plot pieces from the anime, such as the fight in the land of waves, against Gaara and with some Akatsuki members. Since I was trying to recall as much information I could about Kimimaro, I forgot most of the specific details during many fights but remembered most characters specialties. So basically, I know the basic weakness of most ninjas.

"The Kaguya clan is going to fall and Kimimaro will join Orochimaru.". I spoke aloud accidentally. Remembering this shocked me to the point of speaking.

"What did you say brat?". A voice said from outside the cage. I quickly turned my head and looked at the man. I was scared shitless since I'm now in the world of shinobi. Even worse was the fact I was in the war-lusting Kaguya clan and even near the blood mist. Not to mention the fact that nothing from my world mentioned any large details of what happened during this time.

"I-I said the Kaguya clan is the best overall and I thought everyone knew.". I lied, finding the best rhymes for fall and Orochimaru, hoping they didn't hear Kimimaro's name.

"Of course you did kid. No one can compare to the Kaguya's! Now stay in the cage silently.". He said coldly, turning around to guard the cage again.

 _I have to learn to not think out loud._ Leaving a mental note for myself, after all, information in the world of ninjas can be lethal.

 _Kimimaro dies in the anime… so maybe if I can get him to not join Orochimaru he can live. I'm just hoping he doesn't have tuberculosis or whatever illness it is in the anime._

I spent most of my time in the darkness planning my escape and future. The first thought I had was to think of a purpose for Kimimaro, this way he won't join Orochimaru. Then I have to find a way to survive the Kaguya purge, or should I say their futile attempt at intimidating the blood mist.

After all this thinking my head was starting to hurt, but when I looked up and saw the guards smile as my eyes slowly entered the darkness. When I woke up, Kimimaro was sitting right beside me.

 _Shit, what's going to happen to me? I_ was shivering. Worried if I'd live or die, this boy shouldn't be here after all. My surroundings were filled with an intense discussion, but I couldn't really hear what they were saying since they were all whispering. I looked to the right and see that Kimimaro is awake, his eyes were lifeless.

" _Hey."._ I said. There was no response from the other party.

" _Hey!"._ I said again, speaking louder than the whispers. At first, I regretted it but it seemed like the war crazy members didn't care. Unlike them though, Kimimaro flinched at the shout and looked me in the eyes. His green eyes looked very cool but the feeling they emitted was saddening and empty.

He looked at me confused, waiting for me to speak. "H-hi, my name is Lin Kaguya.". I introduced myself. I hope we didn't meet before yesterday, or else this would be awkward.

"Kimimaro.". He responded in a voice that was similar to his eyes, empty.

 _I don't know what else to say…_ And then it just popped. It was like a lightbulb clicked above my head.

"How about we be brothers. Since you're older you are the big brother.". I say, looking straight into his eyes.

Kimimaro didn't respond for a while, so I didn't try to create a conversation either.

"Why me.". He finally said confusion was written all over his face.

A smile forms on my face and I respond with, "Why not?". Kimimaro's eyes widened as he was trying to contemplate what he just heard.

"Lin Kaguya!". A voice filled the quiet room.

"Y-yes!". I instinctively say in a stutter. I've been stuttering too much since I came here.

The leader stared at me with an odd look. He then continued, "We concluded that you do not have the Shikotsumyaku, only a small potential of getting it. Therefore, you are to undergo rigorous training for the war against the mist. Unlike Kimimaro, you will not be locked in a cage but rather watched on a daily basis for signs of the Shikotsumyaku."

 _Shit. I knew something odd was happening. No wonder Kimimaro doesn't flash back to this boy. The boy probably didn't even talk to him._ Coming to this conclusion, I started to feel a bad omen in the air. _War crazy people and training… Fuck! I'm going to die the first day I get reborn!_

I got dragged away by one of the elders of the clan, I looked back at Kimimaro and said, "Bye Kimimaro, I hope you think about what I said.". Leaving him there shocked for the third time today.

I arrived at a training ground of the clan, unlike the clean green training ground of Konoha, the field was barren and empty. The only things in view were the leafless trees and the ninja tools on the ground.

"The raid on the Mist is going to happen a year from now.". My elder and assumed instructor said. "You will be undergoing the best training to make you become a true member of the Kaguya Clan." He continued with his eyes filled with passion.

* * *

And so my days of pain and agony began and continued for a full year. At first, I thought it wasn't bad to get stronger, but their training, I felt, seemed worse than what Lee would do. Although the weight training was less than him, the method of their training was painful. Not to mention they didn't teach me any ninjutsu!

My whole year was only filled with training, eating, and sleeping. Other than weight training, the speed and endurance training was dodging attacks and enduring the ones that land. The elders don't even hold much back when they attack me, crazy war people!

The year was so tiresome, I couldn't even get Kimimaro to make me his brother. The only good thing I learned from the year other and hand to hand combat was using the Shikotsumyaku. Although it feels weaker than what Kimimaro, I feel my bones have become denser. Another milestone was taking his bones out, although it's only a few centimeters.

 _The best part of this is totally creating the small layer of bone underneath my skin. My body hasn't felt as sore or bruised since!_

It's been exactly one year since the first day of training. I can feel it in the air if it was bad a year ago it was a lot worse now. I haven't really thought about my age until now, this body is probably 8 right now… I think.

 _Now that I think about it, what do I look like?_ I was curious about my new body for the first time. I hope that I have the silvery hair like Kimimaro and the bright green eyes as well. My hair doesn't seem to be grown out since I haven't seen it while I was training.

I walked to the main house of the clan and requested to go to the forest since my training was finished. They only agreed since I said, "I'm going to hunt some hidden mist scum in the forest.". That lie easily made the barbarians agree with my request. This would actually be my first time out of the town since they trapped me to train.

I walked into the forest with a butchering knife on hand, just in case a hidden mist ninja actually attacks. They can easily recognize me with the signature red markings I assume are on my forehead.

I walked quite far from the village when I heard the flow of water in the wind. I dashed there and found the clear liquid, clear enough to see the fish swim. I bend over and look at my reflection and damn! It's pretty close to what my personal style is. Short and spiky silver hair, followed up with dark green eyes and a straight nose. Although I'd prefer bright green eyes, at least they're not brown like what the majority of people have.

 _Hmmn… Maybe I should attempt to run from the clan. No, I can't yet, I'm going to save Kimimaro's miserable life!_ Determination filled my eyes as I walked back from the forest. Lucky for me, he was out of his cage and the clan was … gathered to..gether…

 _Shit! The raid on the outskirts of the mist is today?!_ My heart was beating wildly as I returned to the rest of my clan members. A shout reverberated in my ear and it almost made me dizzy and because of it, I didn't notice Kimimaro dash away.

"NOW! WE WILL FIRST SHOW OUR POWER TO THE HIDDEN MIST! THEN WE SHALL SHOW ALL SHINOBI OF OUR STRENGTH!". Our leader shouted, my clansmen were getting excited and started chanting with his speech. It sort of sounded like a mating call rather than a war cry, to be honest.

"NOW FOLLOW KIMIMARO! SCATTER!". He shouted with coldness then passion, giving me a look.

I of course scattered with them and ran in the direction were Kimimaro was running. I couldn't locate where he was, so I ran around randomly but towards the blood mist outer area. It seems that I'm rather slow compared to my elders, or maybe I just took a different path since I couldn't see anyone from my clan.

*Whoosh*

With a cling, my butcher knife deflected a shuriken that was aimed at my chest.

"If you're going to prepare a sneak attack, at least attack my back!". I said in a bit of a mocking tone.

"That's dishonourable!". One of the five mist ninjas shouted as the jumped from the trees. They wore a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a greyish brown vest. They were also equipped with a belt which seemed to carry their throwing tools.

"What are you a samurai?". I shouted as I dashed at them with a… smile.

"Surround him and take 'A' formation.". The scar-faced man shouted, he seemed to be the leader of this group. So, I decided to dash at him and target the leader first. An unorganized attack is a battle easier to beat. The other four tried to stop me from getting close to throwing their shuriken and kunai.

I blocked most their attacked with my knife, but three of their weapons landed. My smile grew at this point of the fight since the deflected right off my body. The leader didn't want me to control the battle so he pulled out a katana and tried to strike me first.

He slashed downward then upward across the chest, both of which I dodged. Although my body is protected by my bones, it doesn't mean I don't feel pain!

After dodging I found the perfect opportunity to strike at his head! But that plan failed when the remaining members surrounded and immobilized me. A third smile grew on my face since they used physical strength to stop me.

"Beware my Kekkei Genkai!". I warned them. Although I did warn them, did you think I'd give them time to react? Nope! Sharp bones erupted from my skin, the longest reaching 5 centimeters. Though small, it was enough to make them loosen their hold on me and let me take the opportunity to kill the leader with a strike on the neck.

Then the rest are chickens for the killing. They were on the ground in pain and forgot I was still attacking. Must be their first war. I thought to myself. But why did I think that?

*Slash*

The five attacking ninjas died by my hands, blood dripped from my face and knife. It was odd. It should be the first time I've killed someone, but… I don't feel scared or regret.

"Don't tell me!". I shouted loudly that some birds far away flew into the sky.

"I'm a.."

"I'm a!"

"Psychopath.". This was the only conclusion I could come up with. If I don't feel remorse then there is probably something wrong with my head? _Could it be the war crazy Kaguya's are affecting me?_

Well, leaving that aside, I picked up their ninja tool straps and put one on myself. Of course taking their spoils of war for my own, filling the bag to the brim, without overpacking it.

I didn't want to ditch my butcher knife yet so I used my bones and created a 'pocket' around my chest to hold it. It was basically a small hook to hold the knife in front of my heart. What I truly craved for were ninja scrolls, sadly they didn't have any ninjutsu to learn. Though the clan focus on taijutsu, I gathered chakra in my free time during my breaks. That's one of the reasons my bones have become really dense, I wonder if it's stronger than Kimimaro's.

I kept contemplating about my Kekkei Genkai as I ran. After a while of not encountering any ninjas, I could hear sounds of metal hitting each other. The was also smoke gathering above the cliff ahead. When I arrived at the edge of the cliff I saw a group of my clan members facing a bunch of hidden mist ninja.

Nearby I also saw Kimimaro fighting the same amount of ninja but by himself! "Dumbass Clan!". I shouted out loud at their pointless fear of the Shikotsumyaku jumping down the cliff in the direction of Kimimaro.

"Interesting.". A sinister voice sounded out as Lin jumped down the from the cliff. Of course, Lin didn't hear the voice as he was focused on the sounds of weapons and screams of war.

I dashed past my clan members dodging all the weapons aimed at me. Some of which I deflected with my bone skin. The leader seemed to see me in the corner of his eye and shouted, "Lin! Come and help us!".

I look at him not bothering to hide my disdain and say, "I'm going to help Kimimaro!"

"KAGUYA LIN, HELP US FIGHT!". The clan head yelled as he cut another mist shinobi.

"I am! I'm killing the mist ninjas with Kimimaro." I shouted back with a small smirk.

Because of my carelessness, a mist ninja managed to come behind me and slash down with their tanto. This is probably a good time to reveal my Shikotsumyaku.

The blade landed on my back and was blocked by small bones coming out of my body. The clan leader looked at me with fear, he then continued to fight ignoring me. "Spineless leader.". I spit out.

Since my bones locked the mist ninja's blade, he released it to back away from me. I didn't give him time to escape as I retracted my bones and threw the tanto back at him, hitting a bullseye on his heart.

I killed a few more ninjas on my way to Kimimaro using my throwing tools, I wasted most of them since I didn't practice aiming. The scene I arrived to was amazing and shocking. Kimimaro was able to dodge blades from all sides easily, utilizing his bones if he was unable to. What shook me more than the dodging was his speed, how could he move so fast when he spends every day locked in a cage.

I was so amazed that I let a ninja hack at me on the shoulder. "Seriously, if you're going to sneak up on me at least make it fatal!". I say slightly frustrated at the hidden mist ninja's performance. My bones appeared on my shoulders and trapped the blade in place. I used my katana to cut him across the chest.

Seeing a ninja sneaking up on Kimimaro, I dashed to him back and used my katana to block the attack. Kimimaro turned around and looked at me in surprise but kept fighting with his back to mine.

"You're very good at this brother.". I say to him, for the first time after a year.

"...". He didn't respond to me and kept fighting. More ninja appeared and I saw in the distance our clan having some trouble after our early advantage in the battle.

"Shit!". I let out, as I got separated from Kimimaro because of the hidden mist ninjas. Their numbers increase substantially and they managed to make a dodge in opposite directions and use their numbers to keep us away from each other.

I'm starting to get tire now. My body might be very resistant, but my muscles can still get sore and worn out. My movements started to slow down, this was quite understandable since I've been fighting and slashing at the ninjas for close to an hour now.

Not to mention that the shinobi of the mist seems to have found a way to counter our strong bones. They organized their attacks and tried to aim at one spot on my body at the same time. At first, it was useless but with my sluggish movements now, they might crack me eventually.

Although tired, my control over the Shikotsumyaku increased, now I can grow my bones thirty centimeters out of my body. That was a hell of a lot larger than just five centimeters! By now the many areas of my body was covered with long, sharp and bloodied bones.

The only flaw now was my tired movements. Five ninjas dashed towards me with their blades and slashed down. I used another Katana from a dead ninja and my bones to block it. I couldn't attack them back since they had more energy and combined, strength.

They were able to fling me backward to which more ninjas were ready to attack. They all aimed for my skull, I raised my arms above my head hoping that would be enough to stop the momentum of their blades.

 _Pray to God this works!_

*Clang*

There was no impact on my arms and someone's back was on mine. It gave me enough support to deal with the five ninjas that put me in that dangerous situation. Although the skull might have been able to defend that, I couldn't have known if the blades were infused with chakra. My control over my bones are still not up to par with Kimimaro's so I have to play it safe!

After rendering the five shinobi unable to battle, I saw that Kimimaro was the one that defended me from the attack. Now I'm confused at why he would help me.

"Why?". I ask him, hoping he won't use my previous reply to that.

"Cause we're brothers.". He said with emotion. This was the first time I saw him with any feeling in his words.

I smiled and said back, "Then we'll never count our brother as dead unless we see the body ourselves!". Excitement was evidently heard in my voice.

At the corner of my eye, I saw him nod his head and my smile grew larger. We kept fighting the ninja for another hour, at this point, we clear most of the ninja near us as we retreated away from the village. By dawn, we were both on a tree as we looked down at our dead clansmen. I didn't feel much sympathy for them but it still upset my stomach. Kimimaro, on the other hand, looked as lifeless as the first time I saw him awake.

And so the day the Kaguya clan was near extinction with only two sole survivors, was also the day I became Kimimaro's brother.


	2. Life As Brothers

**A/N: I decided to change the title from "Down to The Bone" to "The Gale Bone". The main reason for this is because the first title didn't have much meaning behind it, so you can try and guess the meaning of the new title now.**

 **Next, I'd like the thank everyone who followed :)**

 **This chapter is filled with training so I hope it doesn't bore anyone. I also hope I didn't make Kimimaro feel like a different person.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters but I do own, my own OC. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **Chapter 2: Life As Brothers**

Kimimaro and I walked around our previous village, not sure about what to do since our clan exterminated. I for one didn't really mind since I can get away from their overextended ambitions. But Kimimaro was lost with himself, it felt like he was wandering on his own and I was just following.

He probably noted my presence down but didn't say anything, while I was probably the only one that felt awkward during the walk.

"Lin?". I heard a voice call my name. I was surprised that Kimimaro remembered my name.

"Yeah?". I responded, walking beside him this time.

"What's the purpose of life?". He asked me genuinely. His face was filled with curiosity and was expecting an answer from me, his younger brother. How am I supposed to know?

"U-Um, survival?". I say uncertain of my answer.

"If survival is the purpose, then what is the point of living? If we live to survive, what do we survive for?". He asks another question. I don't really know how to respond to this.

After A long silence, I finally say, "Then find something to strive for. Whether that it be a goal to become stronger or just protecting the ones you love.". I smile at his confused face. "Although you'd also need to be strong for the latter.". I add on.

The silence enveloped us again as we collect the remaining food in our old village. We probably have enough for a few days split between the two of us here. We stored the food in a nearby cave along the river.

I'm amazed by Kimimaro and his potential as a shinobi. He blocked the cave's entrance with bones, exerting his bones our his body and out through the ground. But inside the cave felt so cramped, I honestly don't even know why I thought it was a good idea to enter it with him. It's like he's caging himself again.

I wanted to say something to him but… I didn't know what to say. I might be mentally older than him, but I don't think it's by much. Like the atmosphere felt eerie that it caused me to feel tensed and I couldn't bring my words out. It's like a group presentation with the one know it all, he takes all the points you were about to say leaving you with nothing, only this time the air takes your words.

The silence gets me thinking about Kimimaro's question. Before, even if it was pretty half-assed, I was studying for a future job...I think at least. But here in this world, in this universe, I don't really have anything to work for. Train to become the strongest? Again, that's pretty half-assed. How long will that last me, I'm not Naruto.

Change the plot to what I think is better? I could, but what if I make it worse. Afterall, Naruto ends without war. I look at Kimimaro and see that he's curled up in a ball, using one of his bones repeatedly stabbing the wall of the cave. The bone slowly chips away at the wall and an evident dent is formed.

He doesn't look too good.

"Hey, brother?". I say, waking him up from his state of mind. He glances up at me almost like a lost puppy… is it weird that I think he looks cute?

Of course, instead of responding, he stares at me. It's like his go-to prompt, telling me to continue since he's listening. I don't know why, but I take a deep breath before continuing, "How about you train me? I mean you have so much speed and such control over our Kekkei Genkai!".

"Train you? Why?". He gave me big green puppy eyes, I really didn't imagine Kimimaro having this side to him. I show him a large smile and say, "Why not?".

He got up and retracted the bone bars blocking the cave. He walked out of the cave at a quick speed and I think there was even a smile on his face. I think I can stop him from going to Orochimaru.

"Hey big bro, how about we make create a competition from this.". I say, slightly excited about the training. It is about time I get to train the Shikotsumyaku, I hope Kimimaro also knows some ninjutsu but probably not.

"What do you mean by competition?". His gaze landed on mine as he stood opposite from me.

"You know, some game to see who can beat the other at it.". I try to explain as best I can. Wait, if I'm the little brother, why am I teaching him basic things?

"Oh, is it like a fight?". He asks with one finger pointing at his right cheek as he tilts his head a bit on the right.

"Yeah. We can even have a match to see who fights better, well after you train me that is.". I stood, waiting for instructions. I give him a stare, wondering how he feels when I use his move on him.

"That sounds interesting.". He says with a nod of his head. I don't know what we'll be competing in, but I hope it can get him motivated rather than sulk about his existence.

I ever so smoothly, look away and look back at him, prompting him to talk. He gives me the most confused look I've ever seen on someone, I immediately feel embarrassed after. Luckily and surprisingly, Kimimaro broke the silence stating, "I'll start by training you on controlling the Shikotsumyaku better. Then I can show you my dances when facing the enemy."

"Dances?". I repeat. Since when did Kimimaro dance? Maybe my memories are still hazy.

"My dances are sets of moves I use to attack, defend, dodge and parry the enemy. I've only created two dances so far; Dance of The Willow and Dance of The Camellia.".

Still lost at what these dances are, I decide to listen to him and maybe some of my lost memories can come back. Hopefully, I can at least remember what these dances are. I stare at him almost like I've been complete seduced by him, of course, I was only infatuated by what he will teach me.

"First you should start off with control. From what I saw during the fight against the mist ninjas, you don't even have the basics right.". He bluntly states, shaking his heads sideways.

"What are you saying? I can make my bones grow about thirty centimeters now. I think I have some control.". I argue back, almost in a pout.

"You just proved my point! About. You can expand your bones _about_ thirty centimeters. If you want to truly master this you need to use the minimum amount of chakra and make the bone exactly thirty centimeters. Control is key! Let's start with tree climbing since I'm guessing our elders focused on taijutsu.". He replied in a straight face, but his voice almost sounded passionate.

I was amazed that Kimimaro could talk this way. Then his words hit me "Tree climbing.".

 _AHHHH!_ I mentally scream, not wanting to make Kimimaro think I'm weird. _How could I have forgotten tree climbing!_

I wasted my free time on gathering chakra. If I focused on control, I could do a lot more than with the chakra I currently have. I don't even think my chakra reserves improved much by pointlessly gathering chakra either.

"Do you get it?". The voice broke me away from my thoughts. "Y-yeah.". I instantly stuttered, not having heard a single word of his instructions.

He looks at me beside the tree, waiting for me to start training. _Okay, I get it. You're telling me to start. I'd recognize that look any day._

I walk in front of the tree under a, to my amazement, warm gaze. I close my eyes and feel the cold flow of chakra gathering at my feet. It was an odd yet relaxing feeling, almost like taking a cool shower on a hot summer's day. After a few seconds, I feel confident enough to start the exercise.

I slowly walk towards the tree, placing my right foot on it. _It feels like glue!_ It was an amazing feeling just to have my foot locked on the tree like it had gravity pulling me down. Then I took my next step just as slow as my first step.

A large smile crept on my face for about two seconds. Oof. I landed back first on the ground, getting my gray clothes dirty.

"I told you earlier, gather enough chakra to hold you on the tree first. Then you can adjust it, lowering it so you don't create cracks on the tree on every step.". He said with a poker face. But I could tell… he sounded a bit annoyed.

 _I think I can do it! I can change Kimimaro's fate!_

After grinning at my thoughts, I use Kimimaro's advice for chakra control. This time rather than taking slow steps, I casually walk on the tree and to Kimimaro's expectations, I was standing on the bark. The feeling was an odd one, I was like my feet had glue but at the same time, something wants to eject me off the tree.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, decreasing the amount of chakra on my feet. I almost decreased too much cause my feet started to slide down. Putting a bit more chakra into my feet stabilized my balance. I started running up the tree and I wasn't tripping. "Hahaha.". My laugh and smile couldn't help but come out. A smile unknown to me, formed on Kimimaro's face as I dashed up to the top.

"I'm quite the genius aren't I?". I shout down to Kimimaro with a triumphant face.

"Yeah, sure you are. Now you just need to master water walking.". He said with a creepy smile on his face.

"I can do that easily!". I say with confidence. I mean, I climbed higher than Sakura did in the first few minutes of the exercise.

"Sure, whatever you say. Let's see how long it takes, I can't give you advice on this once since water isn't a solid platform. You'll have to figure out how much chakra to use.". He told me while leading the way to the river. Oh, what a caring big brother he is.

My first attempt to walk on water ended in a huge failure. The water splashed all over my body and I was sinking into it. I don't know why I tried to reenact my second attempt at tree climbing for water walking, start large and adjust. Instead, I use the same amount of chakra as the tree climbing exercise, my feet sink a little on the first step but I adjust the chakra to keep my feet above and dry.

It was a lot harder than it looked. The water kept moving and it took me an hour to finally adapt to the changing waves without extreme concentration. It was almost second nature to me now, almost.

I continued training with Kimimaro watching on the sidelines until sunset. Unlike the walk and the time in the cave, the silence didn't feel awkward. It was a calm and relaxed type of silence.

It was getting late and I was starving! I walk off the river and to Kimimaro with a grin on my face.

"Let's go eat!". I say with one of my arms hanging around his neck. At this moment, I felt like I was the big brother dragging my little brother around.

"Sure.". He replied back. Unexpectedly he used his arm and switched out positions. _Aw, I liked being the big brother. At least, he's warming up to me._

I woke up at daybreak, which surprised me since I woke up near noon for the past year. I glance at Kimimaro's sleeping face as I stretch my body. He's surprisingly relaxed while sleeping. Considering his depressing thoughts, I would've thought he'd be having nightmares.

I walk towards the exit to the cave, with food in my mouth, ready to start my training….

Only to find myself blocked by bone bars. I know for a fact that my control and strength of the Shikotsumyaku is a lot weaker than Kimimaro's, I don't even try to break out. Instead, I try my own style of chakra control training. Rather than just chakra control, it's also going to train my insight in a battle.

By exerting chakra to make my bones grow, I have to make them grow just large enough to hit the wall of the cave. This is probably a good way to us my Shikotsumyaku and I don't have to wake up Kimimaro.

I close my eyes and circle around about two times, stopping right across the wall. I grow a bone out of my palm and towards the wall. If I do say so myself, I thought it was done perfectly, but the wall, on the other hand, didn't. The bone crashed into the wall making a small hole in it.

I try it again, circling my spot two times, with a stop and palm facing the wall, the bone doesn't reach the wall. _Yeah… This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

Kimimaro wakes up an hour after I started training. He gives me a questionable look and I just shrug my shoulders. I pretend like nothing happened as I walk out the cave. Kimimaro follows me and exits the cave with hundreds of dents on the walls.

I sit with Kimimaro in front of the fire he created. He's eating breakfast, while I had my eyes closed gathering more chakra. "-ng.". I hear confused.

"G-good morning.". Kimimaro said, trying to not look embarrassed. It's probably the first time he's ever said that to someone.

"Morning brother~.". I say back opening my closed eyes. Following my eyes, my mouth gaped open. The two boxes of food we gathered were emptied clean by Kimimaro. His appetite is just as large as Naruto's!

"We're going to have to gather food.". I bluntly state.

"I can gather it, you can keep training.". He offered with life in his eyes.

It was almost too much for me to deny, but I have to. I can't have him doing everything for me! "How about this. We both gather food and the person who gathers the least amount has to cook dinner.". I challenge him.

"Go!". I shout instantly dashing towards the river. I hope my sudden start of the competition throws him off. I went to the river first for two reasons, more water walking training and fish. I was thinking that it'd be easy to catch fish if I can walk on water and oh was I wrong.

Every step I took made ripples in the water, alerting the fish to swim away from me. Their quick speed made me unable to catch a single one. I kept going at it for a few minutes, but I caught no fish at all. Then it hit me, _Why am I using my hands to catch the fish!_

I felt like such an idiot. I could have used ninja tools to catch them. I took out six kunai, three on each hand. I stood still above the water, waiting for fish to swim by. The ripples at my feet stopped and I could see a few fish starting to swim by. Unlucky for them that they will become our dinner tonight. I throw my kunais into the water directly at the fish.

They all missed.

"You have to aim at an angle to hit the fish.". I hear at the river bank. I turn my head and see an unfamiliar figure in gray. I jump backward distancing myself from him.

"Calm down kid. I'm here for the same reason you are, to gather fish.". He tells me with a face that looked like he was looking at a kid. Oh wait, I was a kid.

"Anyways, some advice from an expert would be to aim at an angle. The light gets refracted from the water, meaning the fish are not actually where you see it to be.". He continued.

"Thanks!". I say, still keeping my guard on him. This time, I aimed my kunai at an angle like he recommended.

"Yes!". I shout out. I hit two of the fish!

"See? I told you, kid.". The man on the shore shouted to me with a kind smile.

I catch a few more fish before I leave, thanking him again. As I walked away I heard him shout, "I'll see you around, kid.". I didn't know what expression he had but his voice sounded like he cared.

I arrive in front of the cave with a proud face with the fish I caught without a kunai. Only to be shocked at the sheer amount of food Kimimaro gathered. Fruits, herbs, vegetables and even a giant bear! I dropped my fish on the ground on the sight of it. _Damn, I guess big brothers have to show off they're better._

"You win!". I say disappointed. "But next time I'll beat you!". I raise my left arm at him with a smile. My arm was slightly angled upward and was parallel to him. I could tell he was unsure of my actions, from his confused face. Astonishingly, he aligned his right hand with my left hand.

 _Now I didn't even expect that!_

"Hahaha, you're such a great brother!". I say, jumping on him. He, of course, pushes me off quickly, maybe he's embarrassed.

"Wanna help me smoke these?". I offer him something to do.

"Sure!". Smiling, he accepts my offer.

* * *

 **One week after Kaguya Incident**

"You have a lot better chakra control now then you did before. I can teach you my Willow Dance now.". Kimimaro said slightly excited.

 _He's looking a lot better than a year ago_

"Of course! I am a quite the genius if I do say so myself!". I say naively, forgetting that Naruto would be able to do it on his first try after getting rid of Orochimaru's seal.

"The reason you needed to have great control of chakra was because of this dance. The base of this technique would be the bones coming out from your palms.". He started teaching.

"These two bones will be your main weapon of attacking and defending. This dance is great against group battles, but there is not a set form for it. It's mostly dependant on your circumstances.". He finished up.

"Wait, so how do I do this 'dance'?". I asked with a confused face.

 _How can you teach something that doesn't have any set of moves_

"We fight!". He said with an innocent smile.

"W-what?". I don't want to fight Kimimaro!

"This is the only way you can learn this dance. You learn by constant fighting and growing your own Willow. We'll keep fighting until you can bloom yours.". He said oddly passionately. He prepared a battle stance with two bones from his palms.

 _Great! So I have to go through with this._

I take my own stance, which was not like Kimimaro's stance. His stance was one like an assassin preparing to kill, his knees were bent and he arms covering his mouth and nose, parallel to the ground. I, on the other hand, I take a stance like the Philly Shell. I have my left arm horizontally across my body and my right one raised up on a diagonal, to protect my face. We both had a long sharp bone protruding from our palms.

"We're starting you know?". He says after some time with of no movement. _I know! I'm just slightly afraid of what will happen to me._

"I'll charge then.". I see him run at me with a cold glint in his eyes. Yes, he is pretty scary when he's fighting.

His sprint was quick, he arrived in front of me in no time at all. Swiping his lowered right hand up, I counter with my left hand. His right arm was sent flying to the right, making him spin on spot. But he used the momentum of the spin to land a kick on my head.

I was launched backward from the kick when I secured my balance again, his right palm aimed at my heart. I just barely blocked that using both my palms and was pushed backward again.

"Should I slow down?". He asked me with a little concern.

"No. I can keep up!". If I don't spar with his full power, Kimimaro won't improve either. He might even lose his sharpness after toning it down fighting me.

We both take our stances for a second bout. This time I start attacking. If I can barely keep up on the defense, I should try offense. This time I sprint at Kimimaro, I stab at him with my right palm. He parried it with a downward push, almost giving me a faceplant. But taking Kimimaro as an example, I used it and did a front flip kick.

The kick landed but it wasn't as powerful as Kimimaro's attacks. My kick didn't send him flying, but because of that, I was able to land more attacks on him. Following the kick were attacked from both my palms.

I back away from him after the attacks only to charge at him with a side kick. My kick was stopped by a bone peering out from his hip.

"You can do that?". I asked.

"I said the bones of the palm are the base of the dance. That means using the other bones are fine.". He explains to me.

"I guess I was following your lesson _too_ strictly. I should have my own thoughts on it too I guess.". I state, readying for our third round.

"Kimimaro. Get ready for this.".

I start the fight off by jumping and aimed my right foot down on his shoulder. As I expected, he decided to block rather than dodge. He put his two bone swords in an 'X' shape, to hold back my foot. As he blocked my foot, I don't think he expected my heel to grow a sharp bone since it easily hit his shoulder.

I smirk feeling victorious on our first encounter and in turn, he sent me flying into the air. Without giving me any time to land, he jumps and aims his bones at my chest. Bones pop up from my knees and I block it.

"Crap! I'm a step behind.". My arms were in motion, swinging downward at Kimimaro's head, but with a swing of his arms, he maneuvered to my side dodging the strike. Not only that, he landing a really painful strike to my back.

*Cough Cough*

A cloud of dust formed around the crate that I was in. I lay there on the ground motionless. Yeah, that hurt a lot.

"You okay Lin?". I hear Kimimaro, ask as he walks over.

"Yeah, just tired. You are just too powerful!". I say, raising my left arm at him.

"You're not weak either.". He said smiling at me as we bump arms.

One this bump, I extend one of my bones to point upward on a diagonal towards Kimimaro. This time without looking confused, he did the same but his bone pointed towards me. In the end, as we bump our arms together, our bones crossed each other and made an 'X'.

And our new greeting was formed.

* * *

 **Two weeks and a half after the Kaguya Incident**

Over the past week and a half, all we did was train in the Dance Of The Willow. I've become proficient in it to the point where I can defend against Kimimaro… without being launched away. Just a few cuts once in a while, nothing much. I've also felt like there has been someone watching over us lately but I can't pinpoint where it's coming from. It almost felt like a snake patiently waiting for its prey. Since it didn't come out, we continued like nothing happened.

"We can start training in my second dance now. We could have done both at the same time, but it's better to focus on one type of thing for maximizing what you learn.". Wise words from Kimimaro~.

Usually, I would add a few things to learn due to the lack of time, but I no longer have that anxiety weighing my shoulders down. I feel like I'm forgetting something here… Oh yeah, it's because I'm in the world of shinobi now!

"When can we start?". I ask excitedly, finishing up my food.

"After we eat of course!". He answered and I swear he sounded just excited as I did.

When we finished eating and cleaning up, Kimimaro went straight into teacher mode, "Since you have a great grasp of the Willow Dance, we can now move onto the Camellia Dance. This one is very close to the Willow, but instead of palm swords, you will actually wield a bone sword.".

He pulled down his shirt exposing his shoulder. Then a bone started to grow out from it, this one wasn't sharp like the ones I usually make. He pulled it out of his shoulder and I stand corrected, the bone he pulled was pointed. It was like a blade made of bones.

"This is the base weapon for the Camellia Dance.". He showed off the bone dagger.

"This training is going to be a little different from the Willow Dance, but not by much. Unlike the first dance, this dance only you will be attacking and I will be defending.".

"Yes, so I won't be abused in this training!". I cheer, jumping with a fist raised.

"After a quick demonstration by myself.". He said.

"I spoke too soon.". I complained.

"Prepare your Willow Dance.". Kimimaro instructed.

"Yes~.". I take my position across from him. Yeah… he looks even more intimidating than he did during the battle against the Mist Ninja. It's probably the sword.

We stand there for a while without any movements. It was only a good 10 seconds of peace until he dashed at me. With blade in hand, he did a right horizontal slash. I was able to block it but he already started another strike. He spun to the left and slashed from the opposite side. Following the attack we cuts on various parts of my body.

His attacks were quick, very quick! It was also random, like the Willow it didn't have any form to follow. It was pure battle instinct.

By the end of his assault, he had me on the ground with the blade pointing at me. "This is cool!".

"This will not only help you build up speed, it also helps with how your Willow Dance will take shape.". Kimimaro informs me.

"Now it's my turn.". I do the same as Kimimaro, I extrude a handle from my shoulder. Then I pull out the blade.

He gives me a glare and it prompts me to begin the fight. I dash at him, starting off with a downward cut. The right one and a left cut. My attacks were all random, it actually felt uncoordinated.

"Are you even trying to hit me?". He said, sound a bit angry.

I stop my assault on him and stand there thinking of what I'm doing wrong. I can see Kimimaro wants to tell me but I want to figure this out on my own! I'm glad that he can see my wishes and respect them, what a great brother.

 _My attacks don't land with great effectiveness. While Kimimaro can hit me down the ground in a matter of seconds! The attacks are all quick and random… random? What if they are all calculated! Fast and calculated, but all unexpected!_

"Hahaha. I think I found the trick.". I reassure his ability to teach.

I sprint at him and start off with a right slash. When he deflects it, I use the momentum to do a left slash. I try and trip him and he responds with a jump to dodge it. Instinctively he tries to kick me, but I dashed underneath him. I stab in a forbidden area, but he reacts easily and blocks it. He does a front flip and lands in front of me.

"That is a lot better than your first attempt. We'll keep fighting until you can increase your speed and insight.". He says to my stupidly ginning face.

"Yeah, let's continue!". I raise my arm and we bump arms with our bones crossing each other.

I spent a week and a half training the Camellia Dance with Kimimaro. Never before have I hated hearing a phrase before, that is until now.

"Faster! How can you expect to make your attacks look random with your straightforward attacks!". _How are my attacks straight forwards!_

"Be more surprising, unexpected!". _I'm trying!_

Our days went by in peace, eat, train, spar, and sleep. Well, it went by peacefully for Kimimaro at least. Other than the main five objectives, there would be the occasional food gathering competition.

A whole month has passed since the Kaguya war incident. Peace in the shinobi world never lasts long, soon three incidents occurred that change the course of my plans. For worse or better, I wouldn't know.


	3. Kimimaro's Trial

**A/N: This one took longer than I thought but still within a week ^.^ I can probably keep going around this pace for another 3 weeks since my midterms are slowly closing in. Like always I'd like to thank everyone for following or favoriting.**

 **Special thanks to allykat5 for being the first to review and follow! Another special thanks to slasher3321 for being the first to favourite!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters but I do own, my own OC. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **As always enjoy reading,**

 **Chapter 3: Kimimaro's Trial**

Did I mention I felt like I was being watched before? Yeah, they decided to show themselves. Apparently, it was just one group but two groups that had their eyes on us. One of them was the very man I didn't want Kimimaro to meet.

* * *

"I wish we had some salt.". I complain, eating my breakfast.

"This tastes really good though.". Kimimaro said, giving me a confused look.

"Oh... they elders probably gave you some bland food then.". I shrug.

"Maybe. I mean, at the time I just survived for the sake of surviving.". He said looking at me with a smile.

"Oh~? So now what are you surviving for?". I question him with a smirk. Inwardly, I already know the answer to my question.

"No-nothing in particular.". Kimimaro replied looking away from me. Yeah, I think he's embarrassed.

"Hurry up and finish eating! You take so long and you eat so much!". Impatiently waiting, I practice my control by extending a bone from my palm towards a tree. The sharp bone just barely pierced into the tree.

Normally I'd laugh and call myself a genius, but this has become a daily exercise for me. It's as simple as breathing to me when I concentrate that is. During a battle, I usually exert more chakra than I need to since I don't want to miss the enemy.

"We're running low on food. We'll have another competition after a few rounds of sparring.". Kimimaro looked at me apologetically. It seems he's found out he has a huge appetite.

"Sure. Now let's start! I'll show you how much I improved over a night's rest.". After saying so, I didn't even ask if he was ready and charged at him. Kimimaro seemed to have expected that and jumped backward, creating more distance.

They started off with the Willow Dance. The bones from the right palm hit the bones from the same arm as the other. Two right bones clashed, followed by spin kicks. The left legs crossed each other, forming an 'X' with bones poking out from the legs. Normally, Kimimaro wouldn't fight using too much chakra on his attacks, but I've been adding it to most of my attacks that he'd suffer damage if he didn't.

We both backed away, knowing what the other was going to do. An arm bone from my arm popped out from my shoulders, I could see Kimimaro doing the same but for only his left shoulder. I once asked him why he only used one sword and he said, it's easier to keep your balance and strength behind each swing.

What he's saying is probably true, but if I can do that with two bone blades, won't that make me even deadlier than him? So as he's perfecting his dances and creating new ones, I'm trying to integrate my own style and ideas into his.

We both stare down at each other from a distance, like a showdown in a cowboy movie. The wind blew and fluttered our hair and a leaf flew to the center of the battlefield. That single was like a gunshot to start the match, only without the loud noise.

When the leaf landed, we both dashed at each other, swords prepared to battle. He strikes first with his blade in his right hand. I, in turn, parry the attack with my left blade and counter with my right one. I thought I executed it perfectly, but as usual, his foresight was spot on! His left arm sticking out with bones, was already raised to block my attack.

I jump back to create some distance and in turn, he jumped forward. ' _Crap! He took the initiative in this battle now!'_

Realizing my mistake, I quickly dodge his fury of attacks. Although we've battled a bunch of times, I still can't properly predict his moves. There are only some moves that remain consistent but the rest are all situational attacks. Trying my best to dodge and parry, I wait for my opportunity to stop his attack.

I plan on trying something new today! Dozens of moves were being exchanged between the two of us. Cuts started to appear on my skin, slowly getting healed by my Kekkei Genkai. My eyes concentrate as I see the familiar pattern occur.

' _Right swing, followed by a spin and downswing'_. I dodge the two attacks with ease, waiting for the moment I know will come.

' _Low swing and... NOW!'_. After dodging the low swing with the blade, I bend backward and expose my chest.

As predicted, his leg was seen swinging across my chest. "This time I'll take the initiative!". I state flatly. Curved bones pop out from my chest, the kick landing directly on the rib cage. I quickly shrink the cage and stand upright.

*Thump*

Kimimaro falls to his back, as I extend my bones to reach his neck. Not only that, I aim my sword at his leg in case he struggles.

"I believe this is what they call checkmate!". I smile at him, with the grin of a victor!

"You've really improved. I guess I'll have to train more.". I hear his complement and blush slightly. ' _Gosh, what am I a kid? Oh wait, I technically still am'_

"I only got lucky.". Modesty is a great code to follow.

"Little bro, you've just inspired me on my new dance. So thanks!". He rubbed my head like I was a little kid. Oddly, it was pretty comfortable.

"Awesome! Remember to teach me when you master it. We'll hold off the competition, I'll gather the food today. Perfect your new dance and teach me!". I cheer him on. I didn't get a response and I see him with his eyes closed. ' _Visualization.'_

I quietly leave the area and allow him to think about his new dance. I head off to my hunting ground, the river. There I see the familiar figure by the river, the friendly fisherman.

"Hi, Ryan!". I wave to greet him.

"Oh, it's you, boy. How are you?". He, in turn, greeted me but continued to focus on the fishing rod.

"I'm feeling rather awesome today! My brother just learned a new technique today and he's going to teach it to me later!". I tell him honestly. He's been the only other person I've talked to in the past month. I've even introduced Kimimaro to him, but usually, I'm the one starting continuing the conversation.

"That's great! You fishing again boy?".

"Yeah. My brother is such a glutton. We run out of food so quickly!". I jokingly complained to him.

"He must be very strong then.". He deduced.

"Yeah, the strongest I've met!". I add on, nodding my head in agreement.

"How about we try this new fish I traded for at the supermarket. I heard that it's one of the best tasting ones!". Ryan offered me, with a warm smile and kind eyes directed at me.

"Sure… but wouldn't you want to let your family try that first?". I ask, feeling guilty that I accepted the offer.

"It's okay boy. I have plenty of this fish preserved in my house. I traded for quite a lot you know? I wanted to treat you and your brother since you don't go to the town to buy food.". He honestly answered me.

Giving him a large grin I quickly say, "Sure! I'll bring my brother over after I catch the fish.".

I missed the odd flash in his eyes when he heard this. He reasoned, "No, I can just give you some fish to take back to your brother. Why don't we just eat here first.".

In my defense, I thought that he just didn't like my brother much. Since the atmosphere gets pretty awkward when both of them are together. I naively agreed to his proposal.

After a few minutes, I caught a bunch of fish and hung them on a large branch. I've become almost as professional as Ryan in the area of fishing. I only catch more than him since I'm a Shinobi.

"Oh, perfect timing. I've cooked the fish for us.". He smiled at me waving the fish in his hand.

"Great! I've become famished after all the training and hunting!". Maybe I should follow in Kimimaro's footsteps. I get hungry pretty quickly after a few rounds of fighting. Usually, I don't notice until after a session of spars, which is usually twenty or so bouts.

I placed my fish on the tree and sit down beside him. He, in turn, hands me a fish, "Thanks for the food!". I dig straight into the meal and holy, it was probably the most delish fish I've ever eaten.

"Wow, Ryan! This is soo good!". I exclaim to him.

"Glad you like it!.". He said with a smile on his face.

Silence filled the area and I felt the atmosphere change. It was odd and I look up wanting to say something. "...".

"Is something wrong?". Ryan asked breaking the silence.

"Your smile... Looks different.". I bluntly tell him.

His face becomes stiff for a second before relaxing. He tells me that, "It's probably because I love this fish a lot.".

"Oh…".

The silence came back for an encore, this time I break the silence, "Are you sure it's just the fish? It's like there's something on your mind.".

I hear a sigh coming from his mouth. "Fine, I'll tell you. I didn't really want to though.". I smile at the thought of the trust he has for me.

"The fish you're eating…". I look at my fish in confusion. "Will probably be your last tasty meal.". My eyes widen and I look at him. The kind smile that I normally see is now being overridden by my head. ' _Th-this smile! Why does it look so...so vicious'_

"What?". I couldn't register what he was saying. My mind was confused, questioning what I heard. ' _How could someone as kind as Ryan say this?'_

After a few seconds, I clear my head of pointless thoughts. I immediately get up and get ready to leave but my body! My legs couldn't put any strength into them, nor could my arms. I fall forward and deathly stare at Ryan.

"W-h...y….. R-y..an?". I felt betrayed. I wanted to escape to Kimimaro but my consciousness slowly faded away. My eyes were getting heavy and I glance up at Ryan again. His intent was clearly to capture me alive but his eyes… they look so…

Total darkness took over my sight. It was different than sleeping, I felt alone.

* * *

Third POV

A few hours have passed since Lin went fishing. The sun was starting to set and Kimimaro finished testing his new dance.

"I'll call it the Dance of The Larch!". The smile on his face bloomed like a flower.

Only after all the testing did he notice something was wrong. ' _Where's Lin?'_

Usually, he wouldn't mind if he wasn't near the cave. But, knowing his brother, he would have come back extra early! Lin was very obsessed with learning new sets of moves! Kimimaro decided to go gathering on his own to stop his constant worrying.

A few minutes later, he came back with a dead deer on his back.

"Still no sign of Lin.". Kimimaro frowned a bit. He started to pace around the cave.

' _Maybe I should cook some dinner. He might be preparing to spar my new dance.'_ The dinner he prepared was nothing special, all he did was cook the deer over the fire and added some salt.

"Doesn't smell as good as Lin's cooking, but he told me not to use his 'Arsenal for seducing the stomach' without his permission.". Kimimaro sighed remembering that day.

Kimimaro sat in front of the fire waiting for his brother to come home. The sun had set and the fire cooking the deer was extinguished by the night's breeze. He suddenly stood up pacing back and forth.

He was at a loss for what to do. "Wha-what is this? I haven't had this feeling since the Kaguya incident.". Kimimaro's face was filled with worry, he just couldn't stop pacing around. With a sudden acceleration, he sprinted into the forest.

He frenziedly scoured the whole forest, each step left a small imprint on the ground. Each jump snapped a branch or cracked the earth. The river bank, empty. The barren field, empty. The forest was also empty, there were no signs of Lin anywhere.

Kimimaro arrived back at the cave with a cold expression on his face. Kimimaro sat on a rock with his legs curled up, he sat like 'L' from Death Note. The bone in his hand was constantly stabbing the ground. Unlike the dents in the cave walls, the floor beside him has already become a hole.

"I'm alone again…".

Kimimaro sat there in the darkness, waiting for Lin to show up. The morning sun shined on him the next day, his skin was pale and there were bags under his eyes. Lin didn't come back during the night, he couldn't sit still anymore.

The whole motionless night and missing brother made him restless. He scoured the forest again with no luck. Reenergizing himself with the deer, he waits by the cave. Waiting for his brother to come home, waiting to spar and chat with his dear brother.

*Rustle Rustle*

Kimimaro's ears twitched at the sound of a nearby bush. Instantly, he dashed towards the sound like a hungry animal.

*Clang*

Kimimaro was met and pushed by a steel sword on the other side of the bush. Jumping backward, he looked towards the bushy area. He saw five shinobi in gray walk out. With each step closer, more ninja appeared from the bush. The familiar gray attire and the wavy headband was the first realization that these were the ninja from the Hidden Mist.

Kimimaro's eyes darkened and his ice cold, emotionless voice let out, "What do you want?".

The ninja around smiled and began laughing, the laughter was so loud that it was the only sound you could hear. The man leading the charge had a mask covering his lower face and a weapon that looked like a staff was on his back.

"We want your life!". The man shouted the shout signaled the rest of the ninja to attack him.

Bones grew out from Kimimaro's palms. "Have a taste of my Willow Dance!".

Kimimaro easily played around with these ninjas, attacking, defending and parrying. At just the start of the fight, Kimimaro knocked out over half of them. What he noticed as he defended against the shinobi charging at him, were three people that didn't move.

He still didn't use the full extent of his strength yet but neither did the enemy. ' _Those three are the strongest.'._

"Let's all charge at him at the same time.". One of the cannon fodder yelled. Everyone but the three observing surrounded him and jumped at him. Domed in by the people, there was no way an ordinary ninja could parry all of these attacks.

This wasn't a problem for Kimimaro though, he had the Shikotsumyaku. "Die you freak!". Unfortunately for them, their wishes weren't granted and bones poked out from his body like a porcupine.

"Ahhh!". All the ninja that attacked him were either dead or fatally wounded. The field was covered in corpses with four people standing there.

"Are you next?". Kimimaro gave him a death stare as he asked the masked leader.

"Even if we didn't want to be next, we're going to have to once you find out about something.". The words were muffled to Kimimaro's ears. His mask made him speak like he didn't know English. If Lin was here, he would have thought, ' _If you're going to wear a mask like Kakashi, find better cloth!'_

"Hear what?". Kimimaro aggressively asked the bones on his palms grew larger unconsciously.

"You have to beat it out of us!". Like before, his shout signaled the other two to attack with him.

The masked man pulled out the staff from his back and swing it forward. Confused at his actions, Kimimaro slowed his speed towards them. His cautiousness of the situation trapped him a disadvantageous position.

The staff in the enemies hand was a regular staff, it was a fishing rod! The thick wood and rough appearance made Kimimaro assume wrongly. When The ma swung his arm, he shot out the steel wire attached to it. The way he swung the rod mad the wire curve around Kimimaro and almost fully wrapped around him by the time he noticed it.

As the wire circles around him, the other two enemies arrive right in front of him.

*Shing*

The wire clashed with itself was it wrapped around Kimimaro. The bones extending from his body kept him from being tightly bound. But that was just one attack from the enemy.

A man with a katana swung down at his chest. Kimimaro felt danger from the blade and the bones on his body grew in length.

*Clang*

Blade and bone meet. The sword was covered in a bluish aura, the reason for it was unknown to Kimimaro. But he knew it made the sword stronger!

*Crack*

Kimimaro smirked happily with his Kekkei Genkai's superior strength. ' _wait a second? What is this pain I'm feeling?'._

The bones blocking the attack cracked after impact. His heart beat faster and adrenaline filled his very bones. Using His free arm, he grabbed his arm bone from his shoulder.

"Get ready for the Camellia Dance." The bone black chopped at the wire and it was cut like tofu.

Free from the wires binding him, he took the bones of the Willow dance back into his body. He charged at the man with the katana, the blade aimed right at the sword.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!". The third man on the side waved some hand signs and a dragon formed on the battlefield, heading straight for him.

"Tsk.". Kimimaro snorted and dodged the water missile aimed at him.

Dodging a dragon while avoiding wires and fight a swordsman, it truly is difficult! Right now, his best chance would be to kill off the close combatant. That way, he just has to dodge and close the distance against the remaining people.

His fight against the swordsman was difficult. He couldn't pull off his misleading moves because of all the objects he had to dodge. The dance was still fast enough to overpower the man in a one on one situation.

"You're bones are pretty sturdy boy.". His opponent said as their blades clashed.

"You're sword is as well.". Kimimaro was impressed at the durability of the Katana. During the Kaguya war, his bones easily cut their metal weapons.

*Clang*

Their blades crossed in an 'X' shape and they stood there stagnant.

"It seems like I win this.". Kimimaro said, alerting the other man.

Bones quickly extended from his arms and caught the other man by surprise. He quickly tried to dodge backward but was still met was a bloody wound on his stomach.

*Cough*

Blood spurted from his mouth and he could tell he's going to die this battle. "You're good, kid. Let me hear the name of the man who's going to kill me.".

"Kimimaro Kaguya.". He responded emotionlessly.

"A Kaguya huh?". At the end of the voice, he was instantly next to Kimimaro.

"Fisher! NOW!". The swordsman wrapped Kimimaro's body tight. HE tried to bind him with the rest of his remaining life.

*Splat*

Block burst out of the young man's body. The field had one more dead body amongst the bunch.

Kimimaro managed to kill him, but the man occupied his hands. By the time he was free, it was already too late, the wires bound his arms. The wires wrapped around his whole body and bound him to one spot.

"We finally caught this brat. I guess we should tell him what's going to happen to him.". The masked leader said to the water style user over Kimimaro's struggling.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!". Water came out from the water shinobi, entrapping Kimimaro's whole body.

"We should be fine now. If we hold him with only your wires, he might snap them like before.". The man explained.

"Good idea! Now how should I explain his and his brother's situation~?". The masked man said in a provoking tone.

Kimimaro's forehead twitched and his body started to shake. Bones popped up from almost every part of his body, but the density of the water made it difficult for him to grow them out of the water prison.

"I knew it was a good idea.". The water style user remarked.

"Hmmn. How to start?" The man kept beating around the bush since he had the upper hand in this situation

Like a light bulb lit up he started, "He might be dead right now.".

A vein appeared on Kimimaro's forehead, his struggling in the water increased. His movements were frenzied and his eyes exerted great killing intent.

"Well, If he isn't, he's been made into a bone producing livestock. But more than likely, he'll be dead in a couple of days. The majority of us despise people like you with Kekkei Genkai. After getting a large stockpile from you and your brother, you'll just be like lamb for the slaughter.". The man seemed to be smiling under the mask, but his eyes didn't seem to convey what he felt.

"Ahhhh!". Kimimaro screamed in the prison exerting more chakra into his bones. Rather than the bones growing from every possible body part, he focused on his left arm. The bones grew thicker and larger, even in the dense body of water.

"Don't worry, he won't escape.". The man said with confidence. The way they spoke was closer to companions rather than boss and subordinate.

The bones on Kimimaro's arms started to wrap around the arm as a whole, the size increasing at a rapid rate.

*Splash*

The water prison jutsu was undone. "Wh-what?". The man holding the jutsu cried out coughing up blood.

The man with the fishing rod jumped away from Kimimaro. The giant spear wrapping Kimimaro's arm stabbed a bloody hole right through the man. The ninja vest was wrecked and blood stained his arm.

Now unbound, Kimimaro dashed directly the man with the fishing rod. His speed was insanely faster than his fights against Lin, even with the heavy looking and dense spear on his arm.

The man barely reacted in time, falling backward to dodge. The cost of the dodge was his mask, his right arm and the poor tree behind him. Wait, the tree would have snapped in either situation.

Kimimaro walked to the man, suppressing his urge to instantly kill him and used his left arm to imprison him in bones. "Ryan, why would you do this to us?". Kimimaro asked angrily.

"...". An awkward silence was created. Ryan broke the silence by saying, "Hatred!".

"You Kaguya Clansmen destroyed my village and killed my family. I really hated your kind, thinking you were special with your Kekkei Genkai… ".

"I still don't really like you much, but that Lin… he reminds me of my own son. Getting excited to learn something new, try something new and is so hyper when he succeeds.". Ryan's eyes warmed while he was speaking. Kimimaro didn't interrupt him, possibly because he can relate to Lin's influence on him.

"At first, I was sent to gain your trust and drug you like I did to Lin, but you were always suspicious of me. Over time, it became difficult to do since Lin had become like a son to me. I had to go through with this! My family was killed, but they had my brother's daughter I couldn't abandon her for a stranger related to the killers of my family!". Ryan started crying but he continued to explain to the boy, "Though it was difficult, I decided to drug Lin and forcefully drag you there. I know threatening you wouldn't work because of your purpose to be useful.".

"I see…". Kimimaro stood still, deciding what to do. "Where is the main base?"

"Before I tell you… can you promise me something?". Ryan asked.

"What is it?". Kimimaro responded without any killing intent. He simulated how Lin would act in this situation and decided to forgive him for his little brother's sake.

"I've already told Lin this but now I'll tell you as well. Take care of my daughter if I don't make it.". He begged Kimimaro.

"That depends on Lin, it will be his decision. But let me tell you this, if Lin is dead, don't expect your niece to live.". His cold voice answered the begging man's. His face was still emotionless as he looked at Ryan crying. It started to rain in the land of mist.

"Now take me to the headquarters.". He released the bone restraints on Ryan and gave him the ability of walk again.

Ryan got up with difficulty, using his clothes to wrap his right arm to stop the bleeding. "Yes, come this wa-.". He started but was cut off, literally.

"Now, now~. You can't leak out information about our organization. Glad the boss told to me come along in secret.". A man in red cloths showed up with a sword dripping with blood. Ryan's head rolled past him as he was talking.

Kimimaro froze, the man was too quick for him to react. He appeared in front of him and Kimimaro reacted by stabbing forward.

"Too slow kid. You need to hit an opponent if you want to injure them. It's time for you to die now you disgusting bone freak of a ninja. We nearly have enough from your brother so we won't be needing you.".

The thick sword stuck straight at him, at that speed and distance, it was a guaranteed kill!

'Is this how I die? I-I still have to save Lin!' Kimimaro for the first time, felt that he found a purpose to live.

"DIE!".

Kimimaro closed his eyes awaiting his death. Warm liquid dripped down his face and he heard an icy voice.

"That was close. I can't let someone who discovered their 'flower' die.". The man hissed out at Kimimaro, blood dripped down his arm.

'Lin?'

"Now, let us go and find your flower." The man who wore the pale yellow kimono, touch Kimimaro's face and walked away.

Kimimaro stood there processing what just happened… and he followed the man.

* * *

 **A/N endnote: I was thinking of adding a side story at the end of this chapter but I don't know if that'll ruin it the mood I created so PM to let me know. (Thinking it'd add some comic relief to all this, since the next chapter is also pretty tense). Also, would you like me to add Ryan's niece into the story or should I kill her off to show Lin more of the Shinobi world. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Swordsman Of The Mist

**This chapter is quite a long one with a few surprises. I've now fixed my grammar mistakes and God does Grammarly help. I'd also want to apologize to those that saw 'Enter name here' I was writing on my way to work so I didn't have internet access to research her moves. Probably could have read it better, but my shift was starting and I wanted to post it. But everything is okay now.**

 **Side note: Should Reveal what happened to Kimimaro or save it for when Lin and Kimi meet again?**

 **Side side note: Sorry for the notification again, I just wanted it to update faster lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters but I do own, my own OC. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **As always enjoy reading,**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Chapter 4: Swordsman Of The Mist**

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar environment. My arms are chained up to the walls and there are piles of bones by my side. I feel so weak!

I try to exert chakra in my arms to break the chains but for some reason, I don't have any. I sigh, unfortunately too loudly. I heard foot stepped approaching my room, I know for a fact they aren't here to save me. This was assumed from the laughter I hear as they get closer and closer.

A group of men and a girl walked in, with cheerful looks on their faces. The one who looks like the head of the group had a diagonal scar down his nose. The others just had different hairstyles but wore the same hidden mist outfit.

"Hahaha, Small Boss it seems like the boy's awake!". A short chubby man said to the scar-faced man.

"Indeed he has Chubs.". The leader agreed with him.

"Now we can milk even more money out of the guy.". The skinny tall guy beside Chubs added on.

"These guys might be freaks, but the materials they make really are top notch.". The boss agreed. "Now, shall we begin?".

They had sadistic smiles on their faces. I didn't like it, this feeling of complete suppression and uncertainty. They held some sort of tool and approached me with those disgusting smiles. They added new chains on my limbs and removed the previous ones.

"Remember don't kill him yet, we can make a lot of money from these bones. The more we make the more the Big Boss will favour us.". The amusement in the scar-faced man could be heard.

"Ahhh!". I didn't think I'd scream so loudly. No, it wasn't that. I didn't expect them to so ruthlessly stab into my arm. 'Why isn't my mini layer of bone protecting me… shit, I don't have much chakra.'.

The pain was excruciating, it burned and stung like crazy. The 'Small Boss' cut into my flesh and locked onto my bones. The skinny man had a chisel and hammer ready while the chubby man held down my legs. The girl seemed to be ready to react to whatever they were planning to do.

"Do it now!". The cracking of bones could be heard. The chisel shined a blue coloration and struck the joints in the elbow. Once they broke off the humerus from the elbow, the skinny man stuck to the joints at my shoulder.

I screamed another time in intense agony. I looked around while trying to calm my breathing and noticed something odd. The men were laughing and smiling while the girl seemed to be shaking. 'Now that I think about it, could she be Ryan's niece? They have the same eyes and hair. Even the face looks similar'

"Okay, you can heal him now Yui. Wow, he really is a freak, I can see his bones forming again, though slower than when we first got him. Too bad he can't replenish his blood, we could have made a lot more money!". The Small Boss laughed out loud and his subordinates followed.

Yui shakily walked up to me and a green light started shining from her hands. She seemed like she was going to cry but she still healed my hand. It was an odd feeling like gathering chakra, both a cold and hot sensation was felt on the broken flesh.

My small bit of relaxation was cut short when the men stabbed into my other arm. I screamed in pain again as they cut into my muscles. Again, they took my humerus and Yui when to my right arm and started to heal that.

They continued for a few hours, only stopping once in a while so Yui can accumulate more chakra to heal me. They didn't stop at just my arms, they also took the ones from my legs. The femur and tibia were taken out of my legs. The one I feared the most were my ribs! What if they stabbed my heart while they were at it, I would have died way too early.

The sunset and I felt worse than when I woke up. I wish I'd have stayed unconscious, then I wouldn't have to experience this crap! They then put the original chains on me, which I presume have bugs that steal my chakra.

"Okay, guys grab the new bones. We're taking this to the Boss and the sharpeners. Kid, thanks for these weapons.". He thanked me with a laugh while walking out.

"Yui, heal him one more time before going back to your room.". The fat man ordered for the Small Boss.

"Y-yes.". She replied in a hoarse voice.

They left the room I was being held in and silence enveloped it. The atmosphere was gloomy and depressing. Seriously, it actually felt suffocating in here, almost made me want to kill myself. But I have to survive! I'll save people like Kimimaro.

Maybe my experience with Kimimaro is affecting me. It felt nice to see that a nobody like me could affect someone like Kimimaro. A goal like this never popped up into my mind until now, maybe I've grown up a bit.

A smile crept up my face and I wanted to laugh, but my voice was strained from all my yelling. When I was done smiling cheekily, I saw that Yui looked at my with odd eyes. With her stare, I felt the heavy atmosphere again.

"Um-"(Yui) "Hey-" (Lin) We both said at the same time.

"You go first.". I say, acting like a gentleman. She seemed reluctant at first but started, "Um… sorry.". She bowed her head expressing her condolences for his torture.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. They forced you and your uncle to do this right?". I say surprisingly calm.

"Yeah… well at first my uncle…". She paused as if realizing something.

"H-How did you know about my uncle?". Shocked she took a step back and stared at me. The look she was giving me was one that was looking at a monster.

"Your Uncle told me to help you if he can't make it back.". I inform her.

"...I don't trust you. Tell me his name!". She barks back, probably due to the fact I mentioned his possible death.

"He has quite the unique name, Ryan.".

"Wait, a name isn't enough. Tell me something that would guarantee your trust!". She yelled, placing her hands on her hips leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Hmnn…Appearance probably won't convince you. Oh yeah! He told me some things that only you would know. Something about a bed and how there was blood on …". I got cut off by a quick and sharp scream.

"Noooo! Stop! Stop! Stop! I believe you!". She shouted out embarrassed, a blush was on her face.

"I don't get what's so bad. It's not like anyone else is going to hear.". I blatantly said. Ignoring her pout, I continue, "So… how long have I been here?".

She paused a little before saying, "About three days, after tonight it's going to be about three days and a half.".

"That's not as long as I thought, at least I can relax until morning.". I say in a lax manner, again making Yui give me a freaked out stare. In truth, I just said that to look strong, in my heart I'm freaking out about what Kimimaro is doing.

"I don't get why uncle trusts you to keep your word or why you can stay relaxed under these circumstances, but I will wait for you to take down these guys. Though you probably won't…".

'Wow, thanks for believing in me.'.

"I'll just heal you and leave. You think of a plan and I'll release the chains that are tying you down.". She said as green chakra shined on her hands. She left after healing me but I was surprised that Ryan's niece could use medical ninjutsu.

When she left I sighed. It was a good thing I was a good observer! If not I wouldn't be able to deduce where I am… or at least my surroundings. I know for a fact that I'm very far away from Kimimaro. Though I'm far, I'm still in the land of water. The mist and cold temperature was the first give away followed by the style of the buildings.

Though the buildings were made of different materials, they had a similar architectural build. A building made out of a type of stone, round in shape and for some odd reason have a flat roof. I don't get their roof design since snow would probably sink into the home.

The houses also had a window close to the ceiling. I know this since the moonlight blinded my eyes earlier. When I closed my eyes due to the light, I attempted to sleep but to no avail. I looked to my right as my ear wiggles to the small sounds outside. They aren't just footsteps or the rustling of branches, it sounds like a fight.

'I don't have a good feeling ab-'

*Crash*

It seemed like a building collapsed on itself. Then a perfect and instant silence took over, it was a lot worse than the one with Yui. The silence this time was literally killing me, my heart was beating quickly and it was hard to breathe.

Footsteps break the silence and my heart beats even faster when I hear it getting louder and louder. It closes into the house I am held in and it stops. The door slowly opens up and I see two figures. The first one is a tall man in a mask covering half his face. It's like everyone wants to be like Kakashi or something. He had a rather large sword on him and was dressed in black and white. The clothes were accompanying the man's buff stature, pale skin, and medium black hair.

The second figure seemed to be a boy around my body's age… no, I transmigrated so the boy is around my age. Probably a bit older than me, he might be Kimimaro's age. He wore a blue kimono and had a mask on. The mask was white and had a rid spike poking upward from the

left sides as well as a red wave from the right cheek. He seemed to be around my size and had shoulder-length black hair.

"Haku, free the boy. Were moving on to the next home after. Then we'll take care of these scum of the mist.". The man ordered the boy. I can't seem to recall his name though.

"Yes, as you order Zabuza.". Haku said and it hits me. "Demon of the mist Zabuza and Haku of the ice style.". I blurt out in awe.

Zabuza readied his sword and Haku was behind me with a needle pinned on my neck. 'Shit. I need to stop mumbling my thoughts'

"Who are you?". Haku asked me.

"Just a money making machine for these people. If you wanna know my origins you knew to trade something in return.". I say nonchalantly, try to compromise with them.

Haku just shrugs and threatened, "Doesn't matter to us who you are. But you can decide whether you live or die.".

"Fine, you win. I'm Lin Kaguya. You probably heard of how my stupid war clan wanted to provoke the hidden mist. Other than that, who hasn't heard of your names.". I answer rather reluctantly. I personally wanted to get some information on Kimimaro.

"Oh, a Kaguya? We met one earlier, he was covered in blood and followed the disgusting Sannin of the leaf. What was his name again? Ah, Orochimaru!". Zabuza informed me in an uncaring manner.

"WHAT?!". I shout out and jerk forward. The needle stabs into my neck slightly and blood drips down. "That fucking idiot!". My eyes must seem crazy to Zabuza and I probably look like a kid giving a tantrum. And as I expected, Zabuza's eyes widen in response to my reaction.

'Shit. I couldn't save him.'. I think to myself with tears starting to form around my eyes.

Haku's head is directed at me, I can't tell what he's thinking with the mask on. Zabuza, on the other hand, had his face turned back to normal, other than weird crease on his mask. It looked like he was smiling under the mask or smirking.

"Haku, untie him. We're taking him with us.". Zabuza ordered.

"Thank you, Zabuza.". Haku responds for some odd reason.

"Who says I'm coming with you. I need to save my brother!". I retort back angrily. I know I probably can't save him. And that I'd have a better chance saving Haku and Zabuza under

these conditions. But I've already become Kimimaro's brother. If I can't save my own brother and my first patient, how can I save others?

"You know you can't save him so why try. If you knew about Haku then you probably know how strong Orochimaru is.". The truth hurts, Zabuza struck right at the heart.

I was about to argue again when Haku cut me off, "Can't you just save him later? Only when you are strong can you protect something dear to you. And since you have someone dear to you, you have what it takes to become strong. So follow us and you will save your brother eventually.".

"What do you know about that pedo. That guy uses children's blood in experiments. By the time I see Kimimaro again, he'll be on the path to death.". I say desperately trying to convince them and steel myself to my words.

Haku's head tilts slightly, he's probably noticed my shivering. "Just believe me. Follow us and you will get to see your brother again. When you do, you can convince him to leave with you.". Haku did make a good point if only Orochimaru was an ordinary kidnapper. With his future influence on Kimimaro and the curse mark, I won't be able to get Kimimaro away from his clutches.

"The next time I see him he'll be nothing more than a tool. I don't want my brother to be a tool for someone else's use!". I say angrily, noticing Zabuza's forehead slightly twitch.

The room regained its quietness and the atmosphere became awkward. I wanted to tell them to set me free when Haku cut me off once again, fine have it your way. Before you leave, you have to help us take down these lawbreakers.".

"And why shou-". I was interrupted for the third time, "Then you die.".

Having no other option, I reluctantly agree. Only then do they unchain me. Zabuza uses the blade and precisely cuts the shackles. They both sit down and look at me like they were expecting something.

"Are you going to gather chakra anytime soon? We need to finish this by the end of the night.". Zabuza complained at my ignorance.

I rested for about an hour before standing up again. My chakra reserves are nearly full so I didn't keep them waiting any longer. Plus, I didn't want to delay my attempt at a rescue.

"Okay let's go.". Zabuza leads the way and we followed. When I first saw the buildings outside I was amazed. To think a nobody in the series had such a large territory. We were currently

located at the edges, I'm guessing they keep the slaves (kekkei genkais) and poor there. While the center is where the Boss lives with the strong and the rich.

*Swish*

We ran close to the tallest building in the territory, the red pagoda. We were able to dodge most of the shinobi along the way towards our destination. "You're really good at infiltrating Zabuza.". I compliment him. "Of course he is.". Haku replies for him.

"ENEMIES HAVE INFILTRATED!". One of the guards shouted towards the tower. They must change shifts on hourly intervals to have found out this quick.

"Guess we don't need to hide anymore.". Zabuza readies his sword and Haku his needles. I felt a bit left out so I pulled out my arm bones for the Camellia Dance. I guess you could say I'm a follower, not a leader, I hope I can change in the future.

"Our objective is to kill the leader and his three highest ranking subordinates. I'll handle the leader and you two will handle the subordinates. I hope you can do this kid.". Zabuza shouts the plan during the run. Torches were being lit around us and the territory was brightened by the flames.

"Found them!". A shinobi said attracting more ninja to our position.

"Handle these small fries cleanly.". Zabuza said naturally. It seems they've done this a few times already.

"Yes, Zabuza.". Haku sternly obeys, a sharp but sorrow filled glance appear in his eyes. The needles in the boy's hand seem to only flash when they leave his hand. The ninja that jumped onto us all fall unconscious and Haku quickly gathers the needles again.

"Wow, you know how to aim!.". If this had been said to another person his age, they would be blushing at least slightly. But Haku remained emotionless to my words and carried on with what he was ordered to do. I really feel like an ass-kisser, I just noticed how much better they are… and I keep complimenting them for it!

"We speed up now. Keep up now kid.". Zabuza remarked to me with a smirk. I feel irritated that he's looking down on me. "I can keep up just fine! And my name's LIN, not KID!". I shout back increasing my speed.

*Whoosh*

Zabuza wasn't kidding when he said he was going to increase the speed. He traveled a lot farther in a matter of seconds. Even Haku was keeping up, though not a Zabuza's level. I also

pick up my speed and barely keep up with Haku. There was silence during our run to the pagoda but Zabuza seemed to be surprised at my speed.

We left all the ninja in our dust. No one could keep up with us and even when they saw us we just dodged around them.

'Won't they just gang up together and surround us.' I felt this was a bad plan but I didn't question him since I'm leaving after this.

After minutes of dodging and running, other than the unconscious people, we finally arrived at the pagoda. Surrounding the building were many ninjas from the hidden mist as well as mercenaries. It seems they expect getting attacked every day.

Zabuza charges forward with his sword, cutting the ninjas in his way in half. Haku, on the other hand, knocked them out with needles. I copy Haku and use my bone like a club and knock them out.

"You two enter the pagoda, I'll climb it from the outside. Don't let our targets escape!". Zabuza yells down at us while he hops from floor to floor. We follow his orders and enter the building.

There was more small fry in the building, so I charge into the group and erratically and accurately hit them. Haku didn't expect me to knock them out so quickly. In no time, we move from floor to floor. It was smooth sailing until we reached the fifth floor. I saw three familiar figures, a chubby guy standing on the left, a tall man with a scar on his face and an overly skinny guy.

Their black hair was now accompanied by a black ninja-like outfit. Maybe close to a samurai's with the small plates of armor around their bodies. "So you do not mist ninja anymore?". I casually say to them.

"We never were, we wore their attire to shift the blame to them. Shouldn't a Kaguya brat just stay out of this? If not well not only collect some more bones but you whole skeleton too.". The second in command warned me.

"I just didn't have chakra back then. You think a genius would fall that easily? Keep dreaming.". I scoff at their attempt to scare me.

Without warning, the three of them charges at us. Their sudden charge actually caught me by surprise and I dash backward. Unlike me, Haku charges forward with needles readied. He throws the needles at them to no avail. The chubby man's body deflects them, the Small Boss blocks them his blades and the skinny guy dodges them.

'I'm such a coward!' I think to myself charging forward.

Haku used his needles to block the Small Boss's saber. The other two appear at his side and attack, the chubby man with his gauntlets and the skinning guy with his chisel and hammer. Haku seemed like he was about to dodge them but I appear behind him and block their attacks with my bones.

"You think you bones are enough to stop me?". Skinny's chisel started shining like the time before. He lifted his arm and slammed down on the chisel.

I tried to push Chubby and Skinny away but they both held their grounds. I hear the now familiar cracking of my bones. The man slammed through the bones and damaged some of my flesh.

Haku in the same instant knocks back the trio's leader and escapes the encirclement. I follow suit by jumping backward, a trail of my warm blood drips from my right arm. They seem to have formed a plan based on their creepy smiles on their faces.

They charge at us again, this time I don't back off. The saber lands on Haku's needles, the other two appear beside him again. I appear behind Haku to reenact the same scene, only this time I'll be victorious. But their smiles seem to have been a sign, I shouldn't have shrugged it off just because the start of their actions were the same as before.

Skinny instead of targeting Haku directly targeted me. He went behind me with his weapon already filled with chakra. I grew a bunch of bones from my back to block the attack, it was like a rib cage grew behind me and all the spikes blocked the chisel. I noticed something odd on my left… the fat man wasn't there!

Left, right, forward, behind. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Shit!'

"Above!". I hear Haku shout. He tried to push the Small Boss but he held his ground this time.

"Damn it!". I yell out in frustration. My arms that were supposed to block side attacks now extended bones to make a dome over us.

"CRASH*

The bones on my back were almost all broken, the chisel split through them like jello. The bones on my arms didn't break, but my arms were nearly dislocated by the fatty's gauntlet slam. "Haku! Use your ice style jutsu already!". I shout angrily since he's not as strong as I thought he'd be. I swear he's holding back.

"I would if I had enough chakra!". He retorts back. 'Wait! He's still developing it!'.

"That's why you were surprised!". A sudden flash of realization hit me. 'Now how am I supposed to explain how I knew he had ice style!'

"How long can you last masked kid.". The small boss interrupts us and starts to use more force. In response, Haku jumps kicks him in the stomach, successfully knocking him back. He kicks the fat man off me and takes out his needles.

"You think those have any effect on me?". The chubby man mocks him.

"They will.". Haku replies confidently. He throws them directly at the fat man's acupuncture points. It stabs him right in the body and the man falls down unconscious.

"What?!". The other two exclaim in shock. I was just as shocked as they were.

'Why didn't it work last time then?'

"It's your turn now.". Haku says looking at the scar-faced man. The man takes out a second saber and says a cheesy line, "Most people don't get to see my second saber. And the people who have been dead. Yui goes and pull those needles out of Fatty and heal him.".

A girl's figure appears on the other side of the room. She slowly walks towards the fat man with emotionless eyes. "Don't do it! After this, you'll be free from their clutches.". I shout at her both in worry and confidently.

"Do it!". The Small Boss shouts again. I was about to say something when the skinny guy said, "Did you forget about me?".

The dead look on her face doesn't fade as she starts to talk to me, "It seems you were right. My uncle died three days ago. I don't think you can keep my uncle's promise and help me since you can't even take care of these henchmen. How can you take care of the boss and his hired mercenary.".

"Hired mercenary?". I hear Haku repeat. A flash of worry could be seen behind the eye holes of his mask.

"Shut up Yui! Don't give away classified information.". The Small boss shouted.

She coldly replies and says, "Won't you be killing them anyway?".

A smirk appeared on his face as he says, "It'll be fun to leave them in the dark.".

I see her pull out a needle and I start to panic. Haku is too occupied by the Small Boss and his quick saber attacks. I, on the other hand, am having trouble with Skinny here.

'Denser, harder. My bones have to be invincible.'

I pour more chakra into my bones, my body feels heavier and the bones got a little thinker. Their size didn't change much after the small increase but my body got even heavier. When the man chiseled my bone, it didn't crack anymore! 'Perfect!' I encase myself with bones to protect myself from his attacks.

More needles were being pulled from the fat man's body, but I begin speaking, "Yui, stop! We can still win this, just believe in us. We will kill them and avenge your Uncle! How can you keep listening to these scum who forced you uncle into the afterlife.".

She hesitated for the first time, oddly no one interrupted me or convinced her otherwise.

"I-I… I don't know what to do anymore.". Her emotionless face died down and she started balling her eyes out.

"It's fine to cry but not here. Now stop picking at the needles.". I say to reassure her, still defending against the attacks by the skinny man.

"En.". She got up and started to run back to the side of the wall.

"Now where do you think you're going?". The fat man grabbed her leg, it seems that the needles she took out were enough for him to regain his consciousness. "Now come and heal my wounds.". He pointed at the small dots of blood.

"Don't do it.". I naively shout at her and she looks lost.

The fat man grabs her by the neck and says again, "Heal me.". She starts coughing and I want to run and save her but Skinny here keeps me at bay.

A determined flash glimmers in her eyes and she forces out, "N-ev..er".

I had a bad feeling about the situation. I forcefully knock the skinny man back and dash towards the fat guy. "Wrong answer". I hear him say. His gauntlet raised, he strikes right through her stomach as blood splatters on my face.

"Nooo!". I let another person down. I couldn't keep a single promise or save a person right in front of my eyes. I couldn't save her or Kimimaro. I kneel there, my bones retract and I see her limp body launched to the ground. Her lips seem to move but I can't interpret what she was saying.

'Am I not cut out to save people?'

The two men not fighting Haku charge at me. I was slow to respond to their attack and by the time I realized they were at my sides I put my arms up with attempts to get my bones out to defend. Haku appeared behind me like I did to him and defends me from both attacks, his arms look like he's straining himself to do so.

"Don't get distracted now. Just because one person died doesn't mean you can't protect others.". He somehow read my mind and opened my eyes.

"You're wide open.". Two sabers hit his back in the shape of an 'X'. Some blood spills from the cuts but he doesn't fall down. He makes some hand signs and touched the cuts on his back.

'Ice!'.

He stopped the bleeding with ice. I get out of my daze and go to Haku's side. It's back to the beginning again, this time everyone has some wounds but the leader and skinny guy. "I think I have a plan.". I say to Haku and he leans closer listen. "Let's go with that then.".

"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work.". Small boss yelled at us.

We all charge at each other, this time I directly charge at the skinny man while staring daggers at the chubby guy. I see him smirk at which gets me angry, but I have to follow the plan I made.

Haku goes off and distracts the other two while I set the plan in motion. I block his first attack with my bones. They cracked and snapped to my surprise. I add more chakra to create new bones and they successfully blocked his attack. He slams his chisel on my body and readies his hammer.

I smirk at his action, as he directs his hammer on his chisel. Right when it was about to land I step back and he creates a large hole in the ground. We continue for a few rounds until there were a few holes in the ground.

"I got you now!". The chisel strikes me and I fall into the hole he created.

"Help us take down this brat with the mask and we'll kill the Kaguya after.". The leader of the three says.

"Think again.". I shout from under the floor. Bones break through the wooden floor and immobilizes them. My bones restrict their movements completely if they move they will face bone piercing pain. Haku reacted instantly and the needles pierce them and knock them unconscious.

I climb up from under the whole. I retract all my bones and Haku examined my heels. "I hooked them into the ground so I don't get sent flying.". I say with a smile.

"Let's go help Zabuza now.". He says.

"Give me a second, I'm going to move Yui's body somewhere safe so I can bury it later.". In response to that Haku says, "By the way, I'm guessing you didn't hear what the girl said so I'll tell you for her. 'It's okay. I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did. I'll be able to meet my family now.'".

I pick up the girls body and lay her on a bed in one of the pagoda's rooms. "Okay, let's go now.". We both run to the top floor, the sixth floor. There was no one there but the window was open. Jumping out we climb to the roof of the building.

A shocking scene enters my eyes, Zabuza kneeling and two people are standing in front of him. One of them was unfamiliar, he had his blue-white hair in braids. He also wielded two sabers like the Small Boss, only he looks more proficient in them. His shark-like smile gave me shivers. He had the same attire as the other ninja, a vertical pin-striped golden brown shirt with dark black pants. It was a simple look for ninja. The other ninja was female and she had red hair tied in the shape of a skinny butterfly. Her tied hair flowed down her shoulder and the rest of her hair flowed down her back. She was pretty short and had sharp eyes with black pupils. She looked familiar but I just couldn't recall who she was.

"Oh? There are more snacks to chow down on? I wonder if any of you are my type.". The short girl said looking in our direction.

"Ameyuri Ringo, wielder of the ninja tool, Kiba.". Haku instinctively said when he saw her. "So, the boy knows about me?". She said in response.

"She's the one that never misses her meals.". I say in response.

"Oh, that's what you refer to me as? But you're right I never miss my prey.". She bluntly stated.

Haku was on edge because Zabuza was still kneeling. His arm twitched and lightning was shot at the needle in his hand. The needle hit the floor and Ringo said, "Don't be worried about your friend here, I'm not going to kill him. I can't say much about my client though. What you should be worried about is your life.".

She held her twin blades in a cool stance, her right hand pointing the sword forward and her left holding the sword upside down but also pointing at us. She didn't attack us right away like I thought she would.

"Its okay Ringo, you take care of the brats. I want to finish Zabuza myself.". The man dressed like Ameyuri said.

"Just remember to prepare my money, Kira.". She said casually walking to us.

'Haku faced her before? At this low level too!.'. I was pretty speechless at the thought of this, maybe she let him get away.

"Let begin our fun! I wonder which one of you are my type~!". She says cheerfully. She jumped towards us spinning in midair. Little bits of lightning sprayed at us as she zoomed passed us.

I used my Willow swords to redirect the lightning to the ground. It worked but my arms became slightly stiff. Not to mention I used a lot of chakra to immobilize the servant three.

"You move pretty slow but both of you were able to divert my lightning attack.". I think she praised us. I look in Haku's direction and see needles with blue static on the ground. 'He should have defended the lightning for me'

"Round 2~.". She runs at us but instead of going past us she engages us with her twin swords. Haku and I both defend one sword each, struggling to defend her attack. Ringo swings her arms pushing me back and sends Haku flying. His body is still overworked from the battle before.

I charge forward to give Haku more time to recover from the fall. My Willow blades struck one of her blades but she didn't budge. She swung her other blade down and struck the new bones on my shoulder.

"Lightning release:Thunderbolt!". Lightning rained down and struck me from the air.

"Ahhh!". I screamed at the pain, she kicked me when the lightning stopped and I landed in front of Haku.

"I knew it. You two aren't fun yet. Maybe I should join Kira and fight Zabuza again, at least he put up a better fight against the two of us.". Ameyuri stated in displeasure.

I can see Haku's anger increasing and he started waving hand seals at a quick speed, my eyes saw them move but I couldn't tell what signs he was making.

Two mirrors were made by his side, his jutsu was still in its embryonic stage. He entered a mirror and jumped to the next in an almost unseeable speed. It wasn't faster than the human eye but I had trouble keeping up with his speed. His speed matched the jump Ringo made earlier.

"Oh~. So this snack does have some potential.". Ameyuri seemed amused at our attempt as a smile formed on her face. Haku shot out needles at an even quicker speed than his mirror switches.

Ringo smiled and just as easily blocked the attack. I need to join the fight. From what I can see, Haku struggles in maintaining this technique. Destroying one mirror and constantly making a new one jump to is consuming a lot of his chakra. If only Haku knew how to make is mirror prison.

Ringo still seemed amused by this situation but it's not going to last much longer. I need to think of a plan and quickly.

"Haku hold her there for a bit. I need more chakra!". I shout at him, hoping Ringo will wait for me to gather enough chakra.

"You better be quick boy, I'm not going to play here for too long. I still need a decent meal for the day.". She playfully said, not taking us seriously.

Haku tried holding out long enough but he was losing more chakra than I was gaining it. His two ice mirrors melted and he was left kneeling on the floor. I gained more chakra but it was barely enough to commence my plan. I need to save chakra while distracting her. Once I take the plan into action I'll be left without any chakra, unable to lift a finger. At this time I really wish I was an Uzumaki.

I shape my arm bones into the sharp blades of the Camellia Dance. I wish I could gather more chakra in the fight, but I'll be beaten in no time if I don't concentrate.

I switch places with Haku and give him time to recover chakra, blood was spilling from his back. It seems the cut on his back didn't form a scab yet.

"I'm going to show you something different now!". I say this to keep the focus here rather than Zabuza's fight.

"Let me see what a small snack can do then.". She says curiously.

'The Camellia Dance is unpredictable but I need something even greater than that!'.

Small pointed bones formed on various joints of my body. There were also small pieces of rib bone peering out from my chest. There was 'Time to commence my own Camellia Dance, the Camellia Bloom!'

I charge at her, with my hectic attacks. Attack after attack, make it flow but unpredictable. I scissor my arms to my sides, trying to knock her swords back. They barely move but that's fine since I use her own swords to launch myself forward. My knee is aimed at her face but she doesn't move since it doesn't quite reach her to do damage.

I add chakra and the bone at my knee extends towards her face. Her eyes open wide and still dodges it by leaning back. Now I kick my foot to her face and was just too slow to hit her, even if I did extend my toe bones. I was about to hit her with my heel but she used her swords and created distance.

"Boy anymore and I might actually regard you as prey. I usually don't target people who could be better prey in the future but you and the masked kid might change that.". She says with her shark teeth smile and I shiver.

I really don't want to face her when she's serious but we have to distract her long enough for Zabuza. If I run now Haku won't let me save him in the future.

"Round three!". I say for her and charge at her. The same tricks probably won't work so I try a different approach. I use rapid attacks with my two blades and when I see an opportunity I attempt a kick. This time my surprise attack doesn't catch her off guard and she stopped my heel bone with Kiba.

'If only I could overwhelm her in strength, then we would have a chance at stopping her.'

I got knocked back and she swung her blades at me. I use my blades to stop it but her strength is weighing down on me. My arms get pushed back slowly and she smirks at this. I get pressured that I fall on my back, my arms still trying to stop her blades. And when I think she's about to cut me down, I see an ice mirror form near us. Then a barrage of needles was directed at her.

'Now!'. My ribcage expands out from my chest and trapped her above me. I use the rest of my chakra to make the bones of my back curve to the surface of the ground. The same tactic I used against the three from before. I immobilize her arms, legs, chest and even her head. It felt like time slowed at this movement for me and I can see the needles shrouded in blue armour approach, Ringo.

'Checkmate! That's a win for Lin and Haku! We actually beat one of the seven swordsmen of the mist!'

But my thoughts were wrong. She twirled her wrist and slammed her swords into the floor of the pagoda.

"Lightning release: Thunder Gate!". Lightning rained down from the sky and struck the needles, Haku and I. It even struck Zabuza and Kira during their fight. Though it didn't really matter since Zabuza was about to clean up his fight.

Kira passed out on spot. Haku and I tried to endure but there was just too much lightning, not to mention it hurt like hell. Haku passed out first, I see his ice mirror wither and he slips out from it. The lightning was slightly diverted to the ground by my bones but it didn't help at all! My skin was now slightly burned and my hair turns frizzy.

I hear her say, "I hope you'll be my type in the future.". Before passing out...


	5. Senseis

**So this one is shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is a sort of comic relief/character interaction chapter. I have a direction for developing these four characters but it's not the clearest for Ringo yet. Anyways, there will be some action in the next few chapters and hopefully, you can guess what the biggest fight will be while Lin is with them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters but I do own, my own OC and story. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **As always enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Senseis**

I wake up confronting an unfamiliar room again. This time I see familiar faces, Haku was sleeping on the floor while Zabuza was on the bed. I was also laid on the bed, it felt like something heavy was on me. I turn and look at Haku again and notice he didn't have his mask on. Just like the anime, his eyelashes combined with his long hair really makes him look like a girl.

I look down and see a red hair woman on me! ' _Am-Ameyuri! Why is she still here?'_ I panic and think of possible reasons for her to be here. I seriously couldn't think of one. Now my next question: Why is she sleeping on me!

' _Doesn't that make her a pedo? I thought Orochimaru was the only major character pedo… wait no, maybe its because I'm eight that she doesn't mind.'._ This question was easier to find an explanation to but I still don't know why she's with us!

' _Us? Crap, I still need to go and save Kimimaro!'._ I hold upwards and instantly regret it. Ringo was launched backward and the bed made a creaking noise which woke up Haku and Zabuza.

My body aches from the fighting and I see some burn marks on my body. I couldn't hide my intention to escape now since they are all up. I decide to talk it over with Zabuza.

They are all up and I silently wait for them to ask me what I'm doing. No one says anything, 'Why are they so awkward.'.

"I'm going to save my brother now.". I downright state to their faces.

"I'll go with you then.". I was surprised by the voice that spoke. Ameyuri agreed to help me for some odd reason.

"His brother is in the snakes grasp you know?". Zabuza says and Ameyuri becomes silent. He continues, "Besides kid. If your brother is going to become his tool by being obedient what will you become?".

' _He's right! What will I become if I get captured by him? I'm not the type to listen to a freak like him'._ This question never came up before since I was too focused on trying to save him.

"Yeah, listen to Zabuza. How about you train with me and we go and save him when you're stronger.". Ringo again surprises me with her comments.

"Me? Why do you want to train me.". I asked genuinely curious. I thought she was only interested in finding good 'meals'.

"I saw that Zabuza has his own disciple. So I thought to myself, 'Why don't I make my own meal- I mean get my own student?' Of course, I'll be teaching you like any other good sensei, after all, I'm the type who saves my favourites for last.". She says with her shark teeth grin, trying to divert the attention away from her slip up.

"Back off Ameyuri! I was going to train him. I can tell he has what it takes to be a Mizukage in the future, those eyes tell me that it'll both protect and kill others without hesitation.". Zabuza states, shocking me at his exceptionally high evaluation of me, not to mention his secret motive for getting me to join him last time.

"Train your Yuki kid. He'll probably make a Mizukage as good as Lin.". Ringo says to him loudly.

"How did you know my name?". I swear I never mentioned it to her.

She responds to me by saying, "I politely asked him for it.", pointing at Zabuza.

"She threatened to drink her wine early.". Zabuza contradicted pointing at Haku.

"Don't ask me what that means.". Haku said to my gaze.

"Well to be honest here. I'd prefer to follow Haku since I think he could use some self-awakening. But I can let the two of you decide who I follow.". I compromise since Ringo will probably do something to Haku.

"Okay, sure~. But I think you've got something wrong here.". Ringo says to me.

Confused I ask her, "What do you mean?". I see Zabuza laugh while Haku was the only one that didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Nothing~. He'll tell you eventually or you'll find out on your own.". She snickered having some fun at my ignorance.

I look at Haku and can't find anything odd about him. Other than the fact that he looks a lot more feminine than I thought. But it's confirmed I'm the anime that he's a guy.

"So what's going to happen? If I leave, Ameyuri will follow me or drag me along. If I follow Zabuza, he'll just smirk when I look at him, 'told you I was right'. And if I follow Haku, I'll end up following Zabuza.". I say my thoughts other than my single hidden one, ' _Now I'm making you decide and fight for me, the surprising shinobi genius.'._

Zabuza and Ringo frown at my question. From the looks on their faces, I can tell that they don't want to teach me at the same time. Well, either way, I get to learn ninjutsu and get one of the seven swordsmen as a teacher.

"How about we say what we'll teach him first and see who is a better teacher.". Ringo suggests. "How is that teaching when we're just saying our future teaching plans?". Zabuza retorts.

"I just want to learn some ninjutsu that doesn't involve my bones.". I intervene their talk.

"Ninjutsu…". They both say like they had a plan but couldn't completely grasp it.

"Why don't you just see what chakra nature he is? That way we'll know who's a more suited teacher.". Haku says saving their brains from thinking any further.

"Good idea Haku!". Zabuza praised him and a smile forms on his face. I get slightly dazed at how feminine he looks.

"If he's water nature than I get him. Lightning then you get him.". Ringo says, making me confused. "Shouldn't I follow you if its lightning?".

"But I've always had bad luck choosing people. I might be good at tracking but I always miss out on one time opportunities like this.". She whines and I find it scary actually. Her shark-like teeth frighten me when she whines, I swear she's going to bite me!

"That's your problem. The purpose is to see who would be a better mentor for the kid. If he's lightning chakra nature then you would obviously be a better choice.". Zabuza honestly says while he looks for a piece of paper.

While both Ringo and Zabuza were looking for the page, Haku walked up to me and said, "To find out your chakra nature you just have to pump chakra into the page. If it gets wet, it's water. If the paper crumples, it's lightning. Burns up its fire, turn to dust its earth and if it splits its wind.".

"Can you demonstrate?". I ask wanting to see what an ice chakra type would do to the page.

"Sure!". Haku puts a page on his hand and I feel the chakra being released from his hands. The paper transforms and it was not as exciting as I thought it was going to be. The slip just split in two and was damp.

"I found a piece of paper!". Ringo yells when she re-enters the room. Zabuza follows behind with a piece of paper but doesn't say anything.

"My future meal, use my piece of paper! I'll-I'll even share my apples with you." She stuttered the last line while pulling different coloured apples from her black baggy pants.

Zabuza sighs and uses his chakra to demonstrate his chakra nature on the paper. The page gets soaked in water and he throws it on the ground. Ringo copies Zabuza and the page crumples and hits the floor.

"Why'd you copy me?". He shouted at her clearly upset. Like why did he have to do that to his page if she was also going to do the same. He notices her point and looks at Haku. The eyes land on the piece of paper on my hands and his eyes twitch a bit.

"Haku~! Why didn't you tell me earlier.". A vein seemed to have popped into his head. Haku looks up innocently and says, "You didn't ask?". Zabuza couldn't help but take a step back at how honestly Haku answered.

"Who cares about that. Let's see what chakra nature the kid is!". Ringo interrupted the two of them, eager to have a disciple. She was staring at me like she could eat a horse and I was that horse.

"Okay, here I go.". I exert chakra onto the page, waiting for the paper to change shape. It seemed like it was slowing getting damp and Ringo's face darkened. But before it was fully wet, the paper started to crumple up into a ball. Ringo's face lit up so brightly it was actually blinding.

' _Why does she find getting a student so amazing.'_. I think to myself and glance at her.

Like a wizard who just read my mind she says, "Because I've never tried making my meals before, I want to see if it's better than finding one.". The smile on her face seemed like she found her favourite snack.

I kept exerting more chakra and in the end, we were all left to ponder. "What do we do now?". Would it be possible to have two senseis, since I have both water and lightning nature does that mean I become a student of both?

"I'm not sharing with you Zabuza!". Ringo instantly complained readying her Kiba blades.

"Ameyuri, we both know this won't end well.". Zabuza had an equally fierce look in his eyes also readying his executioner blade. Haku, in turn, put the needles in his hands looking at Ringo.

' _Great! Am I just some item you two are fighting over?'_ I thought I was in control of this situation.'. I thought to myself trying to interrupt their fighting, "Um-".

"Lightning release: Thunder Bolt!". "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu.". "...". They all used a ninjutsu attack except Haku. The building we were in was completely wrecked and the needles Haku threw sprayed everywhere. Like holy! I swear it was going to stab at somewhere unwanted, I unconsciously look downward.

"You know~ I could just be both your students, it's not like there are any negatives to this is there?". I say, getting myself out of the wreckage. ' _If this works I can get two swordsmen of the mist as teachers.'_

"NO!". They both say in unison. ' _Why are they so against it?'_

"If you follow this guy, you'll end up catching his stupid dream.". Ringo states with slight disgust.

"What's stupid?". Zabuza furiously retorted, his grip tightens on his sword. Haku seemed to notice this and also tightened his grip on his needles.

"If you're both out teachers I'd end up following this idiot since you'd follow him and I'd be following you. I don't want to get involved with that village again!". Again, she doesn't hide the disgust in her voice as she tells me her reason.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it! Anyways, don't follow such a spineless woman like her. She won't teach you anything good but how to bully the weak and toy with them.". He mimics Ringo's tone of disgust while explaining his reason.

"If you're so set on getting both of us as teachers then I guess I'll be going, I don't want to get involved with the blood mist again.". Ringo starts walking away from the group.

"I guess you'll be following us since the women gave up.". Zabuza said smugly and a bit too loudly.

"Who said I gave up! I heard that if you play hard to get you can convince someone to like you more.". I almost burst out laughing at her words. She gave me a death stare and I instantly held it in, a grin still appeared on my face though.

' _Ringo seemed like she was actually going to leave. I guess the pride of swordsmen can be a weakness too._ '. I note down to myself. I look at Haku and he seemed to know a way to diffuse the situation but kept his mouth shut.

"How about you two say why you are the way you are? This way we can understand each other better…". I quickly say trying to ease the tension. ' _I also hope you two would both train me…'_

"Fine. But if you don't choose a sensei then I guess you'll lose both.". Zabuza says coldly at me. He seems dead set to get me as a student, his eyes seemed like they were trying to threaten me to choose him.

"Then I'll go first! First, if you don't have fun while fighting why fight? You have to enjoy every meal even if it's not the greatest. As for the village, I'd prefer not to meet _him_ again.". The last line seemed to be said in sorrow.

"Oh~? Well, my 'dream' as you called it, is to clean out the trash from the village. Just like how they made us kill our classmates to graduate. I'll kill the damn Mizukage for not doing enough to stop those scum that ruin the village. At first, I was going to take the place as Mizukage but now I'll work with the elders and get the kid to Mizukage standard.". He sounded surprisingly righteous, I guess I misunderstood Zabuza before. Then I heard him mutter, "He'll be a great tool.".

"By that time someone else will take his place. How long will it take to cultivate Lin to Mizukage level?". Ringo angrily said to him, her face was filled with fury for some reason.

"Maybe, but it's still better than letting the current Mizukage reign. _You_ should know this clearly.". Zabuza scoffs back at her.

Ringo goes silent before saying, "I don't mind sharing with you if you're okay with me tagging along.". A grin popped up on my face before it was ruined again.

"But I do mind! What's the point of sharing a student with you? You'll lower my teaching time and might influence his personality to be like yours.". He stomps on her pride by declining her offer.

Lightning starts to whirl around Ringo's body and a vein shows up on her head. I thought Ringo didn't get mad.

"I'm going with Ameyuri-sensei unless you want to share me~". I say to Ringo's and Zabuza's surprise. I look at Haku and continue, "I wanted to follow Haku, but I think she can probably teach me better.". I half lied to them, though Ringo probably can teach me better, I mainly said this to try and get two teachers.

"Hmph, fine you cunning kid!". I was shocked at how fast he agreed to my condition. Haku seemed equally as shocked but tried not to show it on his face.

"Since you have the rare Gale kekkei genkai in the land of water on top of your own bloodline's kekkei genkai, you probably don't need much training on chakra control.". Zabuza says while I'm amazed at his deduction. "Then we'll need you to learn how to control your chakra nature."

Ringo continues for him and hands me two cups, one for each hand. One of the cups is empty and the other cup is filled with water. I look at her with anticipation and she explains, "You'll use this to train your nature control. You'll need to fill the cup with water using your chakra for the water nature. As for lightning, you'll need to make to water spray out."

I was confused. ' _Can't I just exert a lot of chakra and make the water spray out of the cup? I'd probably even crack the cup.'_

Like a mind reader, she exerts her chakra nature into the cup. The water inside shoots upward and then lines of water sprayed out. It was like the water changed its shape into lighting.

"That's how it should look like when it comes out. So start training that before we teach you some jutsu.". Ringo finished explaining.

"Yes Ameyuri-sensei, Zabuza-sensei.". I shout out like a soldier in an army. I walk and sit where Haku was sitting. I hear say him somewhat coldly, "Guess they have high expectations of you if they're starting you at that level of control.". I was confused at what he meant, trying to think back to how they trained their chakra nature in the anime. I couldn't recall what they did.

I chose to ignore what he said and put the water filled cup in one of my hands since it'll be faster to train them individually rather than together. When I was about to start, I hear Zabuza say, "We're leaving, I don't want to waste money on this place.".

"Doesn't that make you like the trash you want to clean up?". I bluntly state.

He stands there silent from his alert stay. "Yeah Zabuza.". Ringo laughs as she says this.

"Hey! This is your fault too! Help me pay for this!". He shouts back.

"No, it was your fault in the first place.".

I swear my senseis were going to start another fight again, increasing the cost of damage. They argued as Haku and I trained in the corner by the broken stone bricks.


	6. The Dragon Town (1)

**Sorry for the late post, I had a lot of school work recently. As you can see in the title, this small arc will be a few chapters probably 2 or 3. As always thanks for the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters but I do own, my own OC. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **As always enjoy reading,**

 **Chapter 6: The Dragon Town (1)**

Zabuza led the way on this journey. Ringo-sensei also could have but she didn't really have anywhere to go in particular. Perhaps look for a meal here and there but no set goal like Zabuza. It's only been a week since the two of them were my senseis but they still haven't really taught me anything, I should probably learn to control my chakra nature.

Did I mention how much Haku looks like a girl? Well, he really does and he's been distant to me lately, more so than our previous battle. I thought we were good comrades, we worked well together, but I guess he thought differently.

I walked in silence beside Haku while Ringo and Zabuza argued in from. I know for a fact that my hands have become professionals at balancing things on it. The cups in my hands were held steady during the walk. It also seems that I have better water control than lightning since I complete the task for water nature but not lightning nature.

'It's damn difficult to not break the glass cup and disperse the water like Ameyuri-sensei did.'

We continue walking on the dirt path, the surrounding trees were barren or had leaves that were in the process of withering. The surroundings didn't change much no matter where we went. The only difference each time was how much mist surrounded us, usually, at night the darkness was filled with it. But today, it seems like the whole day will be shrouded in mist.

"I'll handle these ones.". I hear my female teacher's voice. I see her shadowy figure dash forward. A few flashes of light blue and amusing laughs later, she returned to the group. Of course, she just had to say, "None of them were my type so I finished them quickly.".

The way she said it actually made me feel bad for the group of bandits that decided to raid us. Ameyuri-sensei slowed her steps and walked beside me. She looked at the two cups in my hands and frowned.

They both had water in them but the cup on my right was being filled with water while the left only had slight tremors. It was like she wanted to say something but Zabuza stopped her with a head nod. "But at this rate, only you will get to train him ninjutsu.". She seemed to whine every time it involved training me.

"Don't worry. Though I hate the fact I'm sharing my student with you, I won't take advantage of his superior talent in water than lightning. I'll wait for him to learn your material before I teach him mine.". Zabuza smirked while looking at Ringo. She puffed her cheeks and wanted to explode in anger but she held back.

She sped up her walk and left me to my training. With two cups filled with water, I concentrated on pushing the water out of the cups and dispersing it into fine lines. I closed my eyes while still walking forward, I felt a warm stream of chakra on my palms.

The water in the two cups slowly formed a tower upward when I opened my eyes. The water started to rumble like it was boiling, but then it exploded like a water balloon. The water splattered every and Zabuza looked at me but said nothing. Haku also gave me the same glare, also in silence. I scratched the back of my head and returned an awkward smile since I didn't do it on purpose. Ringo kept walking with a smile on her face, which I found quite odd.

I guess because of me a weird silence was forming since there is usually arguing between my senseis. I broke this silence by asking, "What are we doing today? Just keep traveling?".

"I don't know. I guess we are.". Was the reply I got. I was going to ask another question but Haku cut me off and said, "Work will come to us. Zabuza always goes to places that offer work.".

"Oh. So you're saying that Zabuza can just attract work.".

"Yeah.". Haku responded with an emotionless face.

"I doubt we can find work in this barren place. Even when we arrive at the nex-". I was interrupted again, but this time it was from a scream in the distance and not Haku. I reacted instantly and dashed forward, I look to my sides and surprisingly everyone else reacted faster. We arrived at the source of the noise, an ordinary wooden carriage surrounded by a bunch of soldiers and shinobi in unique attire.

The foot soldiers that were getting whittled down were in a shōzoku with a samurai helmet rather than the cloth mask. Like the helmet, the armour was gray and had some gold markings. In comparison, the attacking ninjas had more unique clothes.

They too also had a shōzoku underneath their armour, but they all had chainmail armour surrounding their shōzoku rather than just the chest and joints. The unique thing about their armour was the golden dragon that seemed to climb and wrap their bodies. The dragon was like a snake that spiraled up the body, starting from the right leg to the chest and it ended at the left arm.

If I know Zabuza, he would only save them if he could get some money out of them. Haku will probably act right away and save them, while Ringo… will toy with them? We had to act right away or the people in the carriage will probably fall victim to their assault.

These shinobi were pretty easy to deal with. Most were knocked unconscious by Haku and his needles. I didn't have much a role but I still prevent some people from the defending side from getting injured. I felt sorry for the people who met Ameyuri-sensei though, I could feel the lightning from just her laughs. Zabuza surprises me every time, he directly fended off the ninja approaching the cart.

I wiped off the little sweat from my head and approached the carriage myself. Haku just stood near it with a small guard up and Ringo… she was still having fun.

When I got closer, I heard another scream. 'What? Someone got past Zabuza?'

"So you don't have money?". I hear when I got closer.

"N-No. Bu-but I have some at home. Yo-you can follow us and re-receive a re-reward if you w-want.". A female voice said to Zabuza-sensei. Then a deep and aged voice took over, "Thank you for traveling shinobi. We sincerely wish you to follow us back to our residence. And like our young miss was saying, we will reward you greatly for the deed you have just done.".

I jumped behind Zabuza and noticed the two people. Although their ride didn't look the best, the clothes the girl wore were high end. Even the old man who looked like a servant wore high-quality clothes that covered his ready body. The girl slightly taller than my 1.2-meter self, had stunning golden hair. It was tied in a ponytail by yellow dragon pin. She also wore a purple kimono with yellow ribbons, the ribbons were designed with a darker yellow dragon on it. As for the man, he had silvery gray hair with some wrinkles on his face. He too wore a kimono but it was black and yellow like a humble bee. He had the same sash as the young girl, only the dragon was a straight rather than a wave like one.

The young girl went silent and let the elderly man take over. Though she looked young, she looked older than me but not that much older. "Sure, but if you are lying then you'd have rather wish you had died here.". Zabuza threatened them.

So, in the end, we escorted them to their residence. It was closer than I thought and the house was also larger than I thought. When we entered the building we were greeted by a boy a bit older than Haku. "Welcome, and thank you for saving my sister. My name is Tenno Long and my sister is called Hime Long. The man by my sister is called Shugo.". The boy was also wearing a kimono, but it was a lot more unique in comparison to his sister's. It was a full yellow and gold one albeit a few silver markings. The gold was the ribbon colour while the yellow was the rest of the kimono. In addition, there were a lot more dragon images on his clothes, where most were gold but some silver.

After the introductions, he lead us to our sleeping quarters and offered us dinner. Zabuza being the way he is didn't decline, he was also waiting for the reward. We all got our own rooms but Ringo joined mine since each room held two beds. Haku asked Zabuza if he could join his room, at first, he declined but with persistence, Haku was able to convince him.

I sat in my room with cups filled with water on my palms. I tried to control it so the water would burst into straight streams but it never did. "What do you imagine when you do this exercise?". I hear Ringo say to me after I sighed.

"Imagine?". 'What does she mean?'

She kicked her legs on her bed and repeated, "Imagine. You know… what do you picture when you exert your chakra nature.".

Still holding a confused face I say, "Am I supposed to imagine something?". I think back to how I controlled my chakra. "I guess the closest thing to an image would be imagining my chakra in the water.".

"How can you imagine pure chakra in the water if you don't have a dōjutsu to see what it really looks like? If you create an image of a similar outcome to the one you want, it should be easier to control the chakra to do. You won't even need an image of the chakra anymore, you'll just naturally do it.". She explained to him.

"You're a great sensei you know.". I blurt out honestly at her. She gives me her shark smile and nuggies me. 'I was not expecting that.'.

*Zzzt*

I got shocked by lightning that Ameyuri-sensei released, guess she was too happy.

* * *

"Master Zabuza, why are we staying here for the night?". Haku took off his mask and asked him.

"We have to sleep eventually, so why not somewhere with beds. Plus, they'll provide us with some work.". Zabuza smiled when he said this.

"How can you always tell?". The curious Haku asked.

"I don't always know if the people we save will give us additional work, but you can just tell by their situation and property. They should be very rich so they should have at least a few strong guards, but they don't. Since we are outsiders to this town, we'll definitely be scouted by them. Not to mention the head of this household is just a kid a bit older than you.".

Haku's mouth went into the shape of an 'O' as he let out an "Oh". Haku let the silence fill the room for a while before asking, "Why do you expect so much from Lin?".

"He has those eyes. Though he doesn't have any Dōjutsu, I can tell that he'll kill without a second thought but protect those dear to him. He's not as soft as you are.". Haku made it seem like he understood why Zabuza wants to train Lin but it was just masked under his face.

'Don't I unhesitantly protect and kill for you Zabuza… So why are you just focused on Lin!'.

Haku sat on his bed pouting while trying to develop his ice jutsu while Zabuza polished his blade, they sat there minding their own business in silence.

* * *

After our free time, we all gathered in their large dining hall. It was obviously for the free dinner but also to discuss the reward. I mean Zabuza needs the money for his objective. The room felt as large as a football field, there was a lot of empty space. We sat at a long table, the boy Tenno sat at the end. To his right was his sister and left Shugo. Zabuza sat directly opposite of him, to his right was Haku and to the left was me. I was sandwiched by my senseis.

Ringo and I were stuffing our faces while Zabuza had an intimidating face. Haku followed Zabuza and didn't eat the food and just sat beside him. Zabuza picked up a rip and ate all the meat in one bite. I think he was trying to look more intimidating this way but it looked stupid.

He should have used his blade to cut the meat, that probably would have work… nevermind, he just did it.

"So, we have introduced ourselves. May I ask the name of our Heros.". Tennis asked while he elegantly cut into his steak.

"I don't know if you've heard of me but my name is Zabuza, the demon of the mist.+ This right here is Haku and my stu-.". Zabuza started out but I cut him off by saying, "And I'm Lin Kaguya and this here is one of my senseis Ameyuri Ringo.". I give them a large smile but they don't know that it was because I interrupted someone for once.

"I see. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. How about we talk more about after dinner?". Tenno said returning my smile with his own. He proceeded to cut into his steak and began to eat. By the time he said this, Ringo and I ate our fill already. I was impressed by Ringo, she didn't look any fatter compared to my bulging stomach.

I looked around and apparently, Haku and Zabuza are Kakashi speed eaters. I didn't even see Zabuza or Haku take off their masks but the plates in front were evidently empty. We all sat there in silence while we were waiting for our potential clients to finish eating.

"Let me tell you about our town while we eat.". The head of the house said to us while I started circulating my water chakra followed by lightning chakra nature. Of course, I have to use my time wisely!

"So our town is called the Dragon Town. Having traveled southward our city has more vegetation than most…". He paused for a moment before he proceeded to explain, "I remember when I was younger my father would always take me to our secret area. It was hidden in the Dragon Forest. It truly was a beautiful sight, there laid a small waterfall that flowed into a pond. You'd probably be surprised by the sight when you see it at night.". I noticed that his sister looked at him intently while he was telling this story.

I wasn't the only one that noticed since Haku asked Hime, "Have you seen this secret base Young Mistress Hime?".

"I-I haven't.". A look of longing appeared in her eyes. Her brother pats her head and said, "It's a complicated matter… which I'd like to discuss further with you after.". I somehow her the movement of cloth and I see Zabuza's mask move upward. 'I swear he has an egoistic smile underneath.'

After everyone finished eating, well more like when the host family finished eating, Tenno lead them a fancy living room. The room was filled with banners of dragons, and the room was filled with red and gold.

"To begin, the reward we prepared is this bag of coins." Shugo brought out the bag they requested. "But I have a larger reward if you take up my request.".

He paused and let us… Zabuza thinks about it. "It depends on how much you are offering.". 'Great he just wants the money and doesn't care about Haku or me'.

"This bag of gold will be multiplied by ten!". He righteously declared to us. In an instant, Zabuza shook his hand and agreed. He didn't even bother listening to the request or ask about the difficulty.

"What's the request you want us to take and I'd like to see the reward before we begin.". Zabuza demanded.

"I was about to explain that. The reward money is related to the request. I want you guys to both pr-.". Tenno got interrupted by an explosion downstairs.

"protect our clients Lin, Haku. Ringo and I will check out the invaders.". Zabuza ran out of the room followed by Ringo.

"Hime come over here. We'll prepare our own defense.". I notice Tenno pull out ink and a scroll. Both he and Hime held a brush and wrote the words on the scroll. Hime wrote the words 'Lightning', while her brother wrote "Water". They then both held onto their scrolls in an alert state and pulled another scroll out.

"Lightning release: Thunder bold!". After Ameyuri-sensei's shout, I hear the footsteps enter my our room. The building became deathly silent after that, it was odd since I usually hear Sensei laughing at this moment.

"That was no fun~!". A female voice cried out as she knocked the door down. Ringo barged in looking depressed with her Kiba blades on her shoulders.

"Guess they were too weak for you Ameyuri-sensei.". I slyly praised her.

She slightly frowned and said, "Yeah, they were okay at best.".

I look at Haku and he says, "Where's Master Zabuza?".

"Oh, Big swordie there went downstairs to clean up the escapees.". Ringo replied looking bored.

"Okay, let's just wait here for him then.". I say releasing most of the tension in the air. I see the butler relax and the siblings put down their scrolls.

Tenno let out a big breath and said, "That's a relief, it's great nobody got hurt.". He then proceeded to pat his sister's head and said, "It's okay now.". It seemed like a touching moment to me that I was quite lost in the display they put out. 'No I'm not into this, it's just touching.'.

I turn around to face the door and I see Haku with his needles out. "Hey, Haku, what are you do-". 'Fuck, I got interrupted again!'. But this time, instead of words it was an act. The needle in Haku's hand descended straight onto Ameyuri-sensei's neck.


End file.
